Still Waters Are Deep
by worldtravellingfly
Summary: Follow the life of Senju Senshōhseki, daughter of the late Second Hokage. Read as the shy, reserved girl transforms into a quiet, self-assured leader on the battlefields of the Second Shinobi World War. However, behind the pretty facade, the Senju princess hides an incredible secret. [Reincarnation!MOD] (AU) (Fem!Harry)
1. Prologue SWAD

**Still Waters Are Deep Prologue**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:** _ Everything belongs to their legal owners. No copyright infringement intended.

* * *

 **Summary:** Follow the life of Senju Senshōhseki (尖晶石), daughter of the late Second Hokage. Read as the shy, reserved girl transforms into a quiet, self-assured leader on the battlefields of the Second Shinobi World War. However, behind the pretty facade, the Senju princess hides an incredible secret. [Reincarnation!MOD]

* * *

 **Beta:** EmptySurface

* * *

You might recognize this prologue from _Scraps_. However, I've been persuaded by an Evil Mastermind to give it another try, so here we are. I hope you enjoy this as much as we did discussing the plot!

Still Waters will probably end up at an epic length if the timeline I've planned out is any indication, hence it will be divided into part one and part two. Part one is about Senshōhseki, her childhood and teen years, her experiences throughout the Second War, and a little after.

Part Two will start after the Second War, but before the Third War. It will also be about Senshōhseki and her experiences with certain Things.

However, please note that I will not update my other stories or this one every week. I'm planning on once every two weeks for Still Waters, at least until I run out of pre-written chapters.

This is due to several things:

1) I don't have any internet when I'm at home. None.

2) I am very busy with RL at the moment. My grandparents turned 90 last month and my grandma's health is declining noticeably. I'm sorry, but I am spending what time I have with them and not necessarily writing.

3) My own health is not so great right now and this also influences how much I can and will write.

If you want to get previews, extra material, or just wonder what I occupy my time with, then please follow me on tumblr, under the same alias as on this site. You can also ask anonymous questions there and receive direct answers.

* * *

 ** _Warnings for this fic:_** Alternative Universe, a lot of OCs, (mentions of) **character death** , canon-typical **violence** , **gore** , **dark themes** , (mentions of/allusions to) discrimination, implied scenes of a sexual nature (all off-screen), fem!character, shinobi/kunoichi uniqueness, shinobi war(s), potential (mentions of/implied) **threats of non-con/rape** , (mentions of/implied) **childbirth** , fluff, feels, grumpy Uchiha, language.

* * *

I think that's it. If you have any problems with any of the above-mentioned, please return to the previous page. However, for the more trigger-y themes, such as character death, for example, I will post a separate warning under the header.

You were warned! I will **NOT** repeat these warnings for every chapter from here on out!

* * *

Current Rating: **T** (subject to change)

* * *

~ **_Prologue:_** ~

* * *

Senju Tsunade, only six years old and already regarded as the Senju clan's princess, peaked around the corner of the dimly lit corridor. A cousin had answered the door when they heard someone knocking.

Her aunt-by-marriage, Hoshiko, had been sent for, to come immediately to the sitting room. The expression on the cousin's face had not boded well for the beautiful kunoichi. Tsunade wanted to find out what had happened. Her favorite aunt was 'delicate' at the moment, according to her mother, whatever that meant exactly, and should not be upset at all. Therefore it surprised the young heiress when she recognized one of her uncle's students' voice. What business had Sarutobi Hiruzen with Aunt Hoshiko?

"There is nothing to forgive, Saru," Aunt Hoshiko could be heard assuring someone through the thin walls. Although her voice sounded kind of strange. Like she was trying very hard not to cry. Tsunade could relate to that. Crying was always awful. Then, she realized that her aunt had been upset by whatever news 'Saru' had brought with himself. What had happened? She had to find out, darn it!

There was the scuffing of bare toes on tatami mats - the signal for Tsunade's immediate escape. She hid in the shadows as her aunt escorted Sarutobi-san outside. Before they parted ways, the Senju bowed as deeply and respectfully as possible in her fattening state (although Kā-chan always reprimanded her for saying such Not Nice things), murmuring hoarsely: "Good luck, Hokage-sama."

What did Aunt Hoshiko mean by Hokage-sama? Uncle Tobi was the Hokage! Or was he? Had something happened to Uncle Tobi? Was that why Aunt Hoshiko tried not to cry?  
As soon as the door had closed again, this time behind Sarutobi-san, the older female sought out the little blonde girl's hiding place. "You can come out now, Tsuna-chan. How much did you hear?"

"Why did you call Sarutobi-san Hokage-sama, Oba-chan?" Tsunade countered, completely unrepentant for eavesdropping. Her aunt sighed sadly. She motioned for the child to join her on the comfy cushions, hugging Tsunade close to her side. "Do you remember what happened to your honorable grandfather, little one?"

The little blonde nodded seriously. "He died for the village."

Aunt Hoshiko nodded as well. "Your Uncle Tobi - won't be coming home again either," she explained, a stubborn tear leaking and running down the lightly scarred cheek. Then another. And another.

Suddenly, her super strong, calm, reserved, and intensely private aunt began to cry bitterly.

So Tsunade did what her own Kā-chan always did when she was upset: awkwardly hugging her aunt.

A moment later, her mom arrived to take over consoling Hoshiko-oba-san, sending Tsunade off to bed. Just before closing the sliding doors, the little girl heard her precious aunt ask: "What will happen now, Kin-chan? Tobi-kun... He was supposed to raise our child! Our baby..."

"Hush, Hoshi-chan. The clan will raise your child if it truly is required. I'm sure, Tsu-chan will love to be his or her big sister. She always asks for a sibling."

Tsunade's eyes widened. Her aunt was having a baby! A teeny, tiny baby! Of course she would look out for her cousin! Uncle Tobi had looked out for her too, after her grandda's death! Besides, maybe she would finally have someone to play with. If Aunt Hoshiko was any indication, her new cousin would kick ass (something her mom had said once, thinking her blonde hellion had been out of hearing range) regardless of gender. Although Tsunade would prefer to play and train with another girl...

* * *

Four months later, one Senju Senshōhseki was born. She had inherited her father's uncommonly white hair and her mother's quiet nature. Except for a short, surprised squeal the newborn didn't cry at all.

Hoshiko held her daughter, kissing her brow and smiling while tears dripped down her face.

Then, Tsunade was admitted to the room. "Come meet your cousin, Senju Senshōhseki, Tsuna-chan," her mother encouraged gently. Even though there were tears in her eyes as well, the older woman sounded happy.

Tsunade readily accepted the infant when her aunt handed her over. "She will need someone to look out for her. I know, technically speaking, that Seki-chan is your cousin, but she needs a big sister more than any niece or cousin. Do you accept, Senju Tsunade?" Aunt Hoshiko asked in her usual soft manner.

The little blonde girl nodded, cautiously stroking the red baby cheeks. They were curiously soft. "I'll be the best," the child promised sincerely.

Then, Aunt Hoshiko pressed a kiss against her forehead, blessing her in a short prayer. Afterward, she held little Seki-chan for a while, whispering important-sounding advice to her.

* * *

Two hours later, the widely renowned kunoichi Senju-Fujiwara Hoshiko had died due to the side effects of childbirth. Previous injuries and miscarriages had hindered her from conceiving and carrying to term before, but when it happened, the medics couldn't stop the hemorrhaging until it was too late for the inspirational, softly-spoken woman.


	2. Chapter 1 SWAD

**Still Waters Are Deep 1**

* * *

 ** _Disclaimer:_** Nothing belongs to me. No copyright infringement intended.

* * *

 **Summary** : Follow the life of Senju Senshōhseki (尖晶石), daughter of the late Second Hokage. Read as the shy, reserved girl transforms into a quiet, self-assured leader on the battlefields of the Second Shinobi World War. However, behind the pretty facade, the Senju princess hides an incredible secret. Reincarnation!MOD

* * *

Happy New Year! I hope, you guys had an enjoyable day and a great start into 2016! Sorry for the super long AN in the previous chapter, but it was necessary.

Have a great day!

* * *

Current Rating: **T**

* * *

 **Beta:** EmptySurface

* * *

~ **_Chapter One_** ~

* * *

"Seki-chan! It's time to rise and shine!" Tsunade-nee-sama declared with sadistic cheerfulness, barging into Senshōhseki's room with all the force of an unstoppable tsunami.

The aforementioned white-haired girl sleepily rubbed her eyes, trying to rub the stubborn grit away and chase off the last dregs of her dream. It had been a swirl of colors, looking back on it, but she knew innately that those colors held some sort of meaning.

"Good morning, Tsunade-nee-sama," Senshōhseki muttered groggily, reluctantly slipping out of her warm bed.

Her older sister had stolen her blanket as precaution against the small girl giving into the temptation of cuddling into the mattress for a few more minutes of sleep.

Tsunade-nee-sama rummaged through the closet, laying out a suitable outfit for that day's training program. It consisted of a white Cheongsam battle-dress with red buttons, which was worn over a special mesh-armor. The sleeves of that encased Senshōhseki's shoulders, went down to her elbow, and transformed into pants beyond her waist. It protected her legs and knees from harm.

Senshōhseki quickly refreshed herself with the pitcher of water standing on a small table next to her bed and slipped into the clothes. Then, Tsunade-nee-sama helped her to get all the buttons closed and brushed the spectacular bedhead Seki-chan sported.

Afterward, the elder girl gently pulled the wild locks into two miniature pigtails, mirroring her own. "Very pretty, little gem," Tsunade-nee-sama complimented, smiling at Senshōhseki in the mirror hanging above the refreshment table.

Senshōhseki blushed a faint shade of pink, ducking her head shyly. "Thank you, Onee-sama."

"Come on, it's time to visit the koi," the blonde twelve-year-old announced with an unholy enthusiasm for the hour.

A quick check through the window confirmed that the sun had yet to rise over the horizon. No birds filled the air with their song, not even the roosters in the chicken coop. Outside of the compound's walls, the village was dark and still asleep, with the exception of the rare patrol unit belonging to the Military Police and a few ANBU on mission, no doubt flitting over the shadowy roofs like ghosts.

Regardless, Senshōhseki allowed herself to be dragged outside, into the courtyard gardens. A pond filled with koi was their usual mediation spot, or, more precisely, the narrow, wooden bridge crossing over it.

Tsunade-nee-sama didn't speak again, perhaps still a little too tired for conversation herself. She simply rushed through the large house, trying to keep Senshōhseki from making too much noise while they traipsed through the almost empty hallways.

A few minutes later, the two girls settled on the bridge, in perfect seiza-poses. Thankfully, their parents allowed them to use thin cushions to soften the strain of sitting in the traditional position for long periods of time.

Already familiar with the daily routine, Senshōhseki closed her eyes readily once she was comfortable.

Her breathing slowed and deepened, while the young girl calmed herself into a trance. Steadily, Senshōhseki's focus turned inward, searching within herself for the blue energy coursing through her body. It barely took any time at all for her to find it, as she had been practicing her meditation techniques for years.

Carefully, Senshōhseki pictured her swirling chakra flowing through the inner network of channels, beginning with her head. Then, she slowly worked her way down to her toes, consciously guiding it to every nook and crevice which belonged to her body.

Immediately, the small girl felt the effects of this technique as the somewhat persistent remnants of her sleepiness were washed away.

* * *

What felt like both an eternity and only a second later, Senshōhseki opened her eyes again. The birds were still quiet; a peaceful silence all-encompassing the child's relaxed form. It felt as if she was encased in a soothing bubble, ready for the day to come.

Senshōhseki loved to meditate with her older sister. Tsunade-nee-sama never complained when she took a moment to come back to herself, or was distracted by one thought or another.

An hour after the beginning of their meditation, Kin-okā-sama appeared in the gardens, near the pond. "Good morning, my dears," their mother wished them somewhat cheerfully, as always.

Kin-okā-sama was a beautiful woman with long, brown hair and kind eyes of the same color. She was dressed in a Senju kimono; her brunette tresses styled into an elaborate up-do.

"Breakfast is ready. Your father and grandmother are already waiting in the breakfast room," the Senju Lady explained with a hint of amusement. It was not the first time she had to herd her daughters back to the main house and would certainly not be the last.

Senshōhseki righted herself immediately, trying to copy her mother's graceful movements. Tsunade-nee-sama affectionately ruffled her white locks, hiding an amused smile. The younger girl pouted at the older blonde, a little put off that her hair was disheveled now.

"Leave your sister's hair alone, Tsuna-chan," Kin-okā-sama ordered quietly from in front of them. She didn't even turn around to check what had just occurred; it simply belonged to their morning ritual. "You know better. A Lady never appears in public disheveled or in disarray. She does not slouch or runs where others may see. A Lady also never pulls grimaces or rolls her eyes, especially not at their poor Okā-sama."

The last bit was directed at both girls. Senshōhseki had unconsciously been pouting and Tsunade-nee-sama had been rolling her eyes at her mother's back. She had suffered these kind of admonishments ever since she could remember and their impact lessened each time one was directed at her.

Senshōhseki hurriedly rearranged her lips, so that her face changed to resemble polite indifference. It was quite obviously modeled after Kin-okā-sama's default facial expression.

Then, the mother-daughters trio reached the breakfast room, where Mito-bā-sama and Akamaru-otō-sama were indeed awaiting their arrival. In the mornings, the clan head's family always ate together, separately from the rest of the Senju in residence.

"How are the koi today?" Mito-bā-sama inquired with an air of dignified amusement as she caught sight of her granddaughters.

Both girls replied simultaneously: "They were fine, Obā-sama. Just like yesterday."

This exchange also belonged to Senshōhseki's daily routine. Mito-bā-sama smiled at them, giving each girl a grandmotherly kiss on the forehead.

Their Obā-sama was a striking woman, even in her progressing age. She still had vibrantly red hair, which she wore in two buns atop her head. They were held in place by two chopsticks, each decorated with a complicated seal-tag. In the middle of Mito-bā-sama's forehead rested a purple diamond, another seal, although Senshōhseki didn't know what it was supposed to be used for. Their grandmother also always chose to wear a kimono, like their mother. Even in the casual privacy of their private rooms, Mito-bā-sama moved with a timeless, graceful dignity that no one else seemed capable of.

Subconsciously, Senshōhseki straightened her posture, while she slipped into the seat next to her grandmother.

Kin-okā-sama served their meal, as usual. And, also as usual, both Tsunade-nee-sama and Senshōhseki ended up facing a bowl full of steaming rice porridge.

Akamaru-otō-sama smiled sympathetically at the identical dismayed expressions of his two daughters. Nevertheless, he opened the meal by clapping his hands. "Itadakimasu!"

Everyone else followed his example, chanting the same phrase to thank the Gods for their meal.

Senshōhseki sighed a little, inwardly resigning herself to eating the soggy mess in her bowl. Rice porridge! Whoever invented this absolutely disgusting dish should have been forced to eat it every day from the moment they could eat solid food until their eighteenth birthday!

Regardless of her preferences however, Senshōhseki slowly began to spoon the white porridge into her mouth. Carefully only placing so much on her spoon that she wouldn't spill anything all over her dress.

"I see that you have yet to acquire the proper appreciation for rice porridge," Akamaru-otō-sama teased lightly.

Senshōhseki would have huffed in response, had her mouth not been full of the sticky rice. Instead she shook her head no.

"What's not to appreciate?" Tsunade-nee-sama drawled sardonically. She had been eating this for almost twelve years now, so she had a six-year head-start. Which meant the lucky girl would also be allowed adult breakfast six years earlier.

Kin-okā-sama lifted one delicate eyebrow in the direction of her daughters, who swiftly decided it was best to change topics immediately.

"Are you going to be in the village today, Onee-sama?" Senshōhseki asked excitedly. She wanted to show her sister how much she had improved with her new kata.

Tsunade-nee-sama smiled a little indulgently at the red-eyed child. "Unfortunately not, little gem. I'm needed on a mission outside the village. However, I'll be back by this evening, unless something comes up."

Senshōhseki tried very hard not to be disappointed. Or pout. After all, Ladies did not "pull grimaces". Even if they were a little sad.

Mito-bā-sama smiled gently at her youngest granddaughter. "Don't worry, little gem. We shall practice together. How about we read your favorite story of Amaterasu today?"

The white-haired child nodded gratefully. "That would be nice. Thank you, Obā-sama."

"Afterward, I wish to see how you have improved in poetry recitation," Mito-bā-sama continued happily.

Only with extreme self-discipline, managed Senshōhseki to keep the groan threatening to escape from her throat contained within herself. She genuinely liked spending time with her grandmother, but poetry recitation was almost on the same level of loathed things as rice porridge. Almost.

Akamaru-otō-sama sent his adopted daughter another sympathetic smile over the rim of the cup of green tea he cradled appreciatively in his hands. Her father disliked spending time reciting childish poems as well.

* * *

Senshōhseki finished the bowl of rice porridge absentmindedly.

After quickly washing her hands, the young girl followed her grandmother outside, back into the gardens. This time, the two of them settled down on a hidden bench diagonally across from the koi pond, at the other end of the courtyard. Bamboo helped to give them an air of privacy, in their secluded little corner.

Mito-bā-sama pulled a scroll out of the many folds of her kimono, handing it to her granddaughter. "Please read out loud," she requested.

Senshōhseki flew over the text, picking out all of the kanji she knew. Thankfully, the author had also used a lot of hiragana. In the end, this was still a story written for children. Then, the dainty Senju princess began to read out loud: "There was once a time..."

* * *

After absolving the reading training to her grandmother's satisfaction, Senshōhseki began to "write" characters into the dirt, to improve this area as well. Mito-bā-sama smiled approvingly. "Now, the kanji for 'hand'."

Her granddaughter hurried to comply, taking care to make a legible attempt.

"Very good, little gem. You have been reading on your own again, haven't you?"

Senshōhseki bashfully ducked her head, trying to hide the pink on her cheeks. "Yes, Obā-sama."

Her grandmother sighed. She gently placed a hand on top of the wild, white locks. "Little gem, you are very young. Not even an Academy-student. Why do you persist in training so hard even in your free time? You know that we give you this time to allow yourself to recuperate, to play with the other children, not just Tsuna-chan."

In response, the small girl hung her head. "I want to make them proud," she mumbled softly.

Mito-bā-sama gently tugged her closer, lying a hand against her cheek. "Oh, little gem. They _are_ proud of you, all of us are. There is nothing you have to prove, to earn, for our pride in you," she assured the small girl quietly. "Tobirama-kun and Hoshiko-chan would still be glowing with smugness if they were here. Your parents had long prayed for a child of their own, before you came along. Little gem, they could not have been happier if you had been born a boy."

Senshōhseki felt the tension drain out of her shoulders. She could hardly believe what her beloved grandmother told her. "They did?"

"They did. Child, you are so loved by all of us. Please promise me to regulate your training time from now on and start to play with the other children. Even if Tsuna-chan might be gone."

Mito-bā-sama's penetrative gaze held Senshōhseki's own, until she capitulated. "I promise..."

"Very good. I shall hold you to that, dear. Now, please continue with the kanji for 'air'."

* * *

Following her writing lessons, Senshōhseki worked on refining her chakra-control under the supervision of her grandmother. The daily meditation certainly helped to give the small kunoichi-in-training a feel for the energy, but there was always room for improvement. Mito-bā-sama generally allowed Senshōhseki to use whatever technique she wished to practice. She did not particularly care where they came from, so long as her granddaughter didn't injure herself while executing the tricks.

"Very good, Senshōhseki. Now, straighten your back a little more, release the tension from your shoulders. I will place the water canteen in front of you now," Mito-bā-sama commented quietly. "Then, I want you to form the water into a ball. If you manage that correctly five times in a row, we shall move up to another degree of difficulty."

Senshōhseki nodded, snapping out a smart: "Hai, sensei!"

After the canteen had been opened, she concentrated on forming a chakra bubble around the water, carefully gathering the transparent liquid inside it. However, this task was a lot harder than it appeared at first glance. Senshōhseki felt a few drops of sweat roll down her face, while she had her eyes closed for the first part.

She needed to focus extremely hard on her chakra for this to work. It wasn't easy to push her chakra out in enough quantity to build something tangible around something else, especially not water. Liquids tended to escape chakra constructs very easily.

Slowly, the small, nearly invincible bubble floating above her right hand filled with water from the canteen. Just as she managed to squeeze in the last drop, the bubble burst.

Mito-bā-sama nodded approvingly. "Very good, for a first try. You seem to have grasped the concept. Tell me, what did it feel like?"

Senshōhseki mulled over the experience for a moment. "It was - very slippery. I had to measure out the right amount of chakra for the construct to hold the water, but also take care it wasn't too much chakra. That's why the bubble was destroyed; my control slipped a tiny bit at the end."

"Indeed," Mito-bā-sama agreed. "Now, please try again."

* * *

Two hours of chakra-control refinement passed by in a blur to Senshōhseki. Then, the large gong rang through the compound, calling everyone to the clan's main hall. Lunch and dinner were always served there. It was tradition to eat together, as a clan, from time immemorial.

Mito-bā-sama rose gracefully from her seat, gently guiding her granddaughter to a bathroom accessible for everyone.

Senshōhseki quickly washed her hands and face, unwilling to invite her mother's reprimands. When she was a grown-up, she wanted to be a Lady, but not as stiffly formal as her mother could sometimes be in public. However, she also did not want to appear dirty to lunch.

Once they reached the main hall, Mito-bā-sama steered Senshōhseki towards her customary seat by her grandmother's side. Tsunade-nee-sama usually claimed the space on the other side, bracketing her little sister.

Akamaru-otō-sama smiled slightly at his youngest child, making an attempt to ruffle her hair. A warning look from his wife quelled that urge instantly, so he simply placed one of his large hands between the pigtails in a comforting gesture.

Senshōhseki timidly studied her plate, waiting for the official sign that lunch was ready to be eaten. Mito-bā-sama didn't squeeze her hand in reassurance, as Tsunade-nee-sama would have. The white-haired Senju was uncomfortable with the constant looks directed at her. Especially when she was supposed to eat. That just made Senshōhseki nervous, leading to her spilling soup onto her clothing more than once.

Akamaru-otō-sama stood when every table had been served bowls of deliciously smelling food. "Thank the Gods for this meal -and thanks to our talented cooks!"

Immediately, chatter filled the air, as did the accompanying clangs of chopsticks and other eating utensils clacking against china.

Mito-bā-sama encouraged Senshōhseki to take more of the wok vegetables which looked quite nice, to be honest.

The meal passed in silence for Senshōhseki, her usual companion at mealtimes gone. Her parents (and grandmother) usually talked to their seconds-in-command during meals; exchanging important news that pertained to clan business. Children, especially young daughters, weren't really welcome in those sorts of conversations.

Unless Senshōhseki was directly spoken to, she should always remain quiet or softly chat with her currently absent sister. Needless to say, lunch was particularly boring that day.

* * *

Following lunch and a small recovery period, Mito-bā-sama led Senshōhseki to the training grounds.

"Start with your stretches. Five repetitions should do for today. Then, I want you to run twenty turns along the wall, followed by fifty push-ups, fifty sit-ups, and another five repetitions of your assigned stretches," Mito-bā-sama commanded regally.

"Hai, sensei!" Senshōhseki replied immediately, saluting her grandmother cheekily.

Said woman's lips twitched in fond amusement, contradicting her stern reprimanding look.

Senshōhseki quickly hopped to it, unwilling to risk punishment (extra rounds). Besides, she honestly wanted to train.

A short while later, a sweaty girl reported back to her teacher, panting lightly, but feeling ready for real training.

"Now, show me what Tsuna-chan taught you yesterday."

Senshōhseki nodded seriously, slowly adopting the first position in a long line of them to demonstrate the complicated kata her sister had hammered into her head the previous day. She moved very carefully, consciously coiling or uncoiling every single muscle to do exactly what it was supposed to. All the while, Senshōhseki was studiously ignoring the assessing gaze directed at her as best as she could.

Her body fluidly changed positions. It was casting shadows on the grass, helping her to identify minor errors.

Senshōhseki always had a great memory for things that had caught her attention. She could recall - in perfect detail - conversations spoken months before, yet occasionally forgot to eat vegetables. Or to put read scrolls back on their designated spots in the library she had gotten them from.

This memory was not always a blessing though. However, Senshōhseki concentrated fully on her kata, wanting to impress her grandmother. If she couldn't show Tsunade-nee-sama, then Mito-bā-sama was a worthy substitute, in the child's humble opinion.

Finished, Senshōhseki searched out her grandmother's eyes. "Well done. Now, the same kata, but with your bokken," Mito-bā-sama ordered, a proud note ringing through in her voice.

The white-haired child saluted again, mutely grasping the hilt of her wooden practice sword. Afterward, she once again went through her kata, although this time even slower than before. The bokken was heavy, to her arms.

Mito-bā-sama smiled approvingly. "Not bad. Again, faster this time, Senshōhseki-chan!"

Said girl nodded, discreetly wiping away the sweat from her forehead. Her hair was slightly weighed down by the liquid; the day's high temperature not helping matters any. Senshōhseki could feel her muscles strain against the weight of the wooden sword, more so now that she had already went through the new kata twice.

Nevertheless, the little girl refrained from complaining or asking for a break. Tsunade-nee-sama had already been a Genin at her age, so Senshōhseki really had nothing to complain about. Besides, Tsunade-nee-sama might be happy with her progress.

Whenever she returned from that mission, Senshōhseki could demonstrate even greater improvement than what she'd been able to show today! Newly motivated, the white-haired kunoichi-in-training finished her exercises with reinforced vigor.

Mito-bā-sama inclined her head thoughtfully. The seal tags swished softly in the wind, giving the redhead the appearance of a tree near a shrine. The one everyone left bad luck tags at. "Good, Seki-chan. Another twenty round alongside the wall, fifty push-ups, fifty sit-ups, and another ten repetitions of your stretches. Go!"

Senshōhseki saluted, starting to run, despite her tired muscles.

* * *

Mito-bā-sama escorted Senshōhseki back to her room when the exercise had been finished. Temporarily exhausted, the red-eyed girl quickly bathed and changed into a set of white nightclothes. Mito-bā-sama had pushed the blanket back, allowing Senshōhseki to slip into bed easier.

After the girl had snuggled into the mattress, clutching a slightly shabby, soft doll, Mito-bā-sama pressed a grandmotherly kiss to her temple. "Sleep well, little gem."

"Thank you, Obā-sama," the tired girl mumbled sleepily. "Love you."

"I love you as well," her grandmother replied softly, brushing a strand of white hair out of the child's face. Righting the blankets once more, the widowed redhead left the little one to nap in peace.

A small smile played about both females' lips.

* * *

Senshōhseki woke in the later hours of the afternoon. She quickly slipped into a child-sized, red kimono and expertly tied the simple obi.

Surveying her image in the mirror, the dainty kunoichi-in-training smiled slightly. She looked exactly like a female, pint-sized version of her late father, but for a few traits inherited from her mother. Or at least from what she could deduce - there were only two pictures of her father and one of her mother. Satisfied, the child slipped back into her house slippers.

She politely greeted the odd servant and descended the stairs to the ground floor. Her feet carried her to the right music room, for her upcoming lessons in playing the koto.

The koto was a thirteen-string zither, her favorite instrument.

"Welcome, Senshōhseki-hime. Please take a seat at your instrument. As usual, seiza position," her teacher instructed, once the small girl had slipped into the room.

Senshōhseki nodded with a soft "Hai, sensei!" Then, she seated herself as instructed, making sure her instrument and she were both ready to play.

"Back a little straighter, please," the music teacher ordered.

In response, the white-haired child immediately straightened and blushed a soft shade of pink.

"Let's begin. Please play the pieces I have given you to practice," the greying ex-kunoichi asked in a tone that brooked no debate.

Senshōhseki began to play, closing her eyes for better concentration.

She truly loved the music lessons her mother had insisted on, especially once she was allowed to pick an instrument. Simply listening was not as fulfilling as actually playing herself.

Although it was very relaxing in its own way. Sometimes, Senshōhseki forgot everything around her for a moment. Forgot the expectations heaved upon her shoulders, simply for being born as the daughter of the Nidaime Hokage and Fujiwara Hoshiko. Forgot the whispers of her clansmen behind her back, questioning if she had even inherited a fraction of her father's talent and why the clan head allowed her to be trained as a kunoichi. (Instead of just waiting and marrying her off to some other clan advantageously.) Forgot the immense pressure she felt from proving herself worthy of both sets of her parents, of her clan, of her heritage.

Music was light. Easy. Singing, dancing, playing her koto - for Senshōhseki it was more a relaxing hobby than another part of her training as a future kunoichi.

* * *

This had been her daily routine for four years. Sleep, meditation, breakfast, reading and writing lessons, chakra control, lunch, physical exercises, nap, music lessons, free time, sleep.

Usually, Tsunade-nee-sama trained Senshōhseki, as clan tradition demanded of an older sister, but Mito-bā-sama happily substituted when that was not possible.

And then Senshōhseki turned six.


	3. Chapter 2 SWAD

**Still Waters Are Deep 2**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Nothing belongs to me. No copyright infringement intended.

* * *

 **Summary:** Follow the life of Senju Senshōhseki (尖晶石), daughter of the late Second Hokage. Read as the shy, reserved girl transforms into a quiet, self-assured leader on the battlefields of the Second Shinobi World War. However, behind the pretty facade, the Senju princess hides an incredible secret. Reincarnation!MOD

* * *

 **Beta:** EmptySurface

* * *

Thank you guys for your wonderful reviews!

Here's my reply to some FAQ:

\- Sakumo will show up. Later. Way, way later.

\- No magic. Sorry.

\- No power over the dead. Again sorry.

To Guest #2: Check out Scraps for a blooper of exactly that happening! (:

* * *

~ Chapter Two ~

* * *

For the most part, that morning appeared to be the same as on any other day. Senshōhseki was awoken, meditated and went to the breakfast room for the same meal. However, things changed once the congratulations were out of the way.

Akamaru-otō-sama announced: "As you are now of an age to join the Academy, little gem, your Okā-chan and I have enrolled you for the coming term. It shall begin tomorrow."

Senshōhseki didn't quite know how to react to that. Complaining was useless, especially if her parents had decided this new step for her in a joint effort. "Thank you, Otō-sama," she replied instead, voice very soft.

"It won't be the end of the world, Seki-chan," Tsunade-nee-sama reassured the small girl.

"Exactly," Kin-okā-sama agreed instantly. "You will learn more at the Academy than you would with the clan's sole tutoring. Additionally, you could befriend a few girls. Isn't that nice?"

Senshōhseki stared into her bowl of rice porridge, feeling sorry for herself. She did not have a lot of friends within the clan. Oh, the other children didn't bully her or outright shunned her; she just trained too much to have a lot of free time. Besides, there were only three girls her age, all of whom chose to remain civilian. The other boys - all six of them - thought girls should not become kunoichi. Especially not a little hime. Which they had told her - very empathetically. So, what did Senshōhseki really know about befriending someone?  
"I will do my best," she promised to her family, hoping that they would not be disappointed if she wouldn't become the most popular girl in school. (That was a bit of a paradox in itself though, judging by the reaction of the boys.)

Mito-bā-sama patted her white locks. "Don't you worry, little gem. I'm sure you will find a good friend quickly."

Tsunade-nee-sama nodded in agreement. "Yes, you're too adorable not to."

Akamaru-otō-sama smiled behind the cup of green tea. "Just keep away from the boys, Seki-chan!" He ordered playfully.

Senshōhseki scrunched up her face in reflex. "No problem," she assured her father. The memories of the Senju boys was off-putting enough, thank you very much.

This response elicited laughter from both Mito-bā-sama and Tsunade-nee-sama.

"Come, little gem," her big sister said, "I'll show you how to defend yourself against those that annoy you."

* * *

Which ended with Senshōhseki staring confusedly at Tsunade-nee-sama. "But why am I supposed to kick the boys between their legs, but not the girls?"

"Why? Because boys are wimps and will cry if you do that right. Girls go for hair and face, because that is their point of pride," the blonde Chūnin explained without batting an eyelash. "What did you think?"

Senshōhseki shrugged a little helplessly. "I don't know. That's why I asked," she retorted quietly.

"No matter. Alright, the proper technique to kicking a boy is the following..."

* * *

On the first day of the new Academy term, Tsunade-nee-sama announced after their meditation: "I bought you a new outfit for school. That way no one is going to make fun of you, little gem. Guaranteed!"

Senshōhseki allowed herself to be dragged back to her room, where a new battle dress was laid out on the bed. It shone a beautiful red, with the Senju _mon_ in white on the sleeve. (There was only one; a sign that Senshōhseki was an apprentice in the art of Kenjutsu.) The fabric clearly consisted of silk, accounting for the shine, although it was a mixture of sturdier material. Underneath her new dress, Senshōhseki wore her mesh armor. Everything was rounded off with a new pair of black sandals, although these had a slightly higher heel than they normally would.

"It's to get you used to wearing shoes with higher heels, so you can still fight properly in them," Tsunade-nee-sama explained patiently, ruffling Senshōhseki's hair affectionately. Of course she had noticed how much her little sister admired the new outfit.

"But... They're not regulation, right?"

"No, they were specifically made for you. I have a pair as well, so we'll match!"

Senshōhseki hugged her sister. "Thank you very much! I will wear it with honor!"

Tsunade-nee-sama smiled gently at the white-haired girl. "I'm sure you will. Now, what are you waiting for, huh? Get dressed!"

Laughing, Senshōhseki saluted and washed up. Then, she carefully pulled the new outfit on. Her sister combed the white locks and styled them into the customary pig-tails. Both girls' eyes met in the mirror.  
Tsunade-nee-sama was taller, of course, but they had the same eye-shape, the same chin, and their ears resembled the respective other's closely. The Senju blonde hair had come through with a vengeance in Tsunade-nee-sama, despite the fact she also had Uzumaki blood and her grandfather had been a brunette. Additionally, Tsunade-nee-sama had cinnamon-colored eyes. She was always lightly tanned, no matter what the season or how much time she spent buried in medical books or working in the hospital.  
In contrast, Senshōhseki was very pale. She never tanned, only sometimes burned lobster-red if she forgot to apply sun-lotion. Her hair was snow white, the eyes a brilliant red. A color that rivaled the finest, most expensive spinel, which her birth mother had always favored in jewelry.  
Both girls' muscles were noticeably toned, from all the kunoichi training. Tsunade-nee-sama had a more noticeable biceps than Senshōhseki, although the younger female could hold her own against the boys who had also chosen to learn Kenjutsu. However, Senshōhseki would very likely always remain a dainty, clearly feminine creature, while Tsunade-nee-sama had a slightly stockier build.

"You know what they say. If you eat poison, go all the way (1). The Academy won't be so bad. Just make a friend, be yourself and enjoy the time and lessons," the older girl reassured her anxious baby sister. "I know how much you enjoy studying, little gem."

Senshōhseki nodded. "I will. Thank you, Tsunade-nee-sama."

"You're welcome, pipsqueak. Come, it's time for breakfast. This mushiness has to stop!"

Giggling, the shorter of the two followed her taller counterpart out of her room.

* * *

Mito-bā-sama and Kin-okā-sama were both already impatiently waiting in the breakfast room. Both girls greeted their grandmother first, then their mother.

While working on decimating their customary bowl of rice pudding, they listened to the women's plans for the morning.

"I shall have to pay a visit to Kiku-san," Kin-okā-sama explained regretfully. "She has reported recurring problems with her apartment."

Senshōhseki refused to let the disappointment show on her face. She had wished for her whole family to accompany her to the Academy. Not just because she could hide behind them from prying eyes, but also the fact that they were - for better or worse - her family.

"Is the roof leaking again?" Mito-bā-sama inquired politely. "I shall have to take a look at the seals. They might require a little refreshing."

Tsunade-nee-sama watched her baby sister out of the corner of her eyes. Senshōhseki could feel that cinnamon gaze fixed on her face.

"It should not take too much time, then," Kin-okā-sama seemed to approve.

"Yes, we should still be able to witness your entrance ceremony, little gem," Mito-bā-sama assured her younger granddaughter.

Senshōhseki nodded, pasting a smile on her lips. She was still a little sad, but at least her family would come watch the ceremony.

"I'll take you to school, little gem. Don't worry so much," Tsunade-nee-sama promised quietly.

"Thank you, Onee-sama," the smaller girl replied with obvious relief.

* * *

After breakfast, the two kunoichi made their way to their father's study. He had missed their family breakfast. Something that occurred only very rarely.

"Lord Akamaru is currently in a conference with the Lord Hokage," a guard explained gently to the girls.

Disappointed, Senshōhseki followed her sister to the entrance hall. They exchanged their slippers for sandals before starting to walk in the direction of the Academy.

Along the way, they were often respectfully greeted by older civilians or shinobi, who all wished "Tsunade-hime and Senshōhseki-hime" a good morning. Both "hime" usually replied with a greeting of their own, although Tsunade-nee-sama was beginning to lose her patience after the tenth such conversation. (If it could be even called that.)

Before the blonde could explode, a white-haired boy with red tear-like face-markings approached the group. Actually, he rather resembled a teenager. "Hey, Flatchest! Who's this?"

Another teen approached from the other side. This one was black-haired, pale, and very androgynous. "Obviously some kind of relative," the newcomer replied calmly, not leaving Tsunade-nee-sama much of a chance to do it herself.

Meanwhile, Senshōhseki had instinctively jumped behind her sister for protection. The first teen had startled her - badly - out of her fearful musings on the Academy.

"Are you sure? The little one looks completely different! And what's up with the hiding?"

"I'm certain. The facial -"

That was the last drop. Tsunade-nee-sama's temper reared its ugly head. "Shut UP! You just startled her, Baka! Creep, Idiot, this is my little sister, Senju Senshōhseki. It's her first day at the Academy today and if you ruin it for her, I will _ruin_ you! Understood?!"  
One of her hands was balled up in a fist, dangerously hitting the other's flat side.

The white-haired boy immediately paled and enthusiastically nodded his agreement. "Sure, Tsunade-hime!"

"Great. Seki-chan, these two twerps are my teammates. Idiot over there is Jiraiya, and Creep usually listens to Orochimaru. I don't think you've met them before."

Senshōhseki shook her head. "It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance," the intimidated child stuttered out timidly, eyes directed towards their feet rather than their faces.

Jiraiya-san screwed up his nose in an extreme display of disbelief. "Are you sure she's related to Flatchest?"

Orochimaru-san rolled his unique, yellowish eyes. "Yes. As I have already mentioned, their facial structure is reasonably -"

"Of course she's my little sister you Baka! Come on, Seki-chan let's go before these two weirdos infect us with their idiotic brand of _specialness_ ," Tsunade-nee-sama ordered impatiently, not waiting for Senshōhseki's acknowledgment. Instead she hurried off, holding tightly onto the poor girl's hand.

Unfortunately, the two boys - apparently - followed along. Still discussing the specific biological markers which identified a close genetic relationship between the two Senju princesses.

For the youngest of the four, it felt very disconcerting to suddenly find herself thrust in the middle of this strangeness.

* * *

When Tsunade-nee-sama and Senshōhseki finally reached the Academy front yard, it was already buzzing with people. Senshōhseki immediately hid behind her older sister, again. She didn't want to be stared at. Really didn't want to be stared at. Guess what nearly every single parent was currently engaged in?

Some kid a few paces over tugged on their mother's kimono. "Kā-chan, why is everyone staring at the white-haired weirdo?"

The childishly phrased question was easily heard over the entire yard. "Don't call Senju-hime a weirdo, Ringo-chan!"

"But Kā-chan...! If she's really a _princess_ why is she here then? Tou-chan said only bad girls go to the Academy!"

The brilliantly flushed mother's reply was unsurprisingly very hushed.

Senshōhseki sighed in resigned embarrassment, but subconsciously her shoulders straightened. She had chosen to be a kunoichi, despite her father offering her the comfortable life of a (semi-)civilian princess. It was time she acted like it.

Tsunade-nee-sama smiled approvingly at her actions. "You will do well, Seki-chan. Now, go on. Meet your new best friend. Chop, chop."

With that, the young Senju was shooed off to join the other new Academy trainees. A cheerful, purple-haired girl turned around, when Senshōhseki came to stand closest to her. "Hiya! I'm Yamamura Makoto (2)!"

"Nice to meet you, Yamamura-san. I'm Senju Senshōhseki," the prospective kunoichi introduced herself. She added a polite bow.

"None of that! You can call me Makoto-chan! I'm sure we're going to be awesome friends! You're really adorable! And I'm just plain cute. It's a match made in heaven!"

And that's how Senshōhseki made her first real friend.

* * *

The Sandaime Hokage appeared in all his glory to give his customary speech at the opening of the ceremony. Unfortunately, Senshōhseki was too excited to really listen to his no doubt wise words and too busy praying that Makoto-chan ended up in her class.

Afterward, the sensei appeared in front of the group of freshmen, reading out class lists.

"Furokawa Takeshi, Chūnin. Students: Aburame Shinto, Akimichi Akari, ...," a stern man around Akamaru-otō-sama's age bellowed over the din of parents and siblings beginning to leave. He had short-cropped black hair and light blue eyes. As the names were read out, children stepped forward. Most of them were male.

Finally, Furokawa-sensei reached: "Senju Senshōhseki." To which the girl in question bravely joined the boys already waiting behind her new teacher. Inwardly, the white-haired child still prayed for Makoto-chan to be sorted into the same class.

"... and lastly Yamamura Makoto! Class 1-A, please follow me! Do not dawdle. Do not get lost. If you're separated from the group on our way to the classroom, you can go home and wait for the next term."

Makoto-chan immediately bounded over to Senshōhseki, both girls clasping hands. There were only two other girls in their class, out of twenty children. All of them orphans from the orphanage, with the obvious exception of Senshōhseki. Who, while still an orphan, did live with her clan.

* * *

Furokawa-sensei led them to a circular classroom. The rows were built on a terrace-like platform, going higher the further up one went. From nearly everywhere, the students had a good vantage point of the blackboard, which was on the ground level.

Makoto-chan dragged her new best friend over to seats on the left side, at the end of a row situated somewhat in the middle height-wise. Behind them, there was only the wall. The other girls quickly decided to follow their example, snatching the open seats next to Makoto-chan.

"I'm Tsubaki. That's my roommate, Akaki," the bolder of the two new girls explained politely.

"Nice to meet you. This is my new adorable friend, Senju Senshōhseki. I'm Yamamura Makoto," the outgoing purplette replied cheerfully.

"Nice to meet you as well. Are you here because you have to become a kunoichi?" Tsubaki asked rather bluntly.

Senshōhseki gulped down her fear of saying the wrong thing. "I'm from a shinobi clan. It's what I want to do." This bold declaration evoked startled, wide-eyed looks from the two newcomers. "You know, protect my family, my friends and the village."

Akaki shrugged carelessly. "If you're sure. We didn't have a choice. The Mother only told us to go here and attract a good husband. If we didn't want to become a _kunoichi_ , then we could just go straight to the Tea House. You know, in the Forbidden district."

Senshōhseki in fact _didn't_ know, but it was obvious Makoto-chan at least suspected something. The purplette blushed a faint red. "Take care what words you speak, Akaki-chan. This is Senshōhseki-hime of the Senju Clan. You have heard of her father, haven't you? He is known as the honorable Nidaime Hokage-sama."

Both of the other orphans looked very startled and embarrassed. Chagrined, Akaki-chan apologized to the still confused Senju princess.

As if on cue, to prevent further discord between the few girls, Fukowara-sensei spoke up: "Welcome to the Academy. I will be your main teacher throughout however long you grace these halls with your presence." Everyone immediately quieted down. Their teacher had an aura about him that could effortlessly command a room. "There are rules. If you wish to graduate, you will follow them. If not, then I will personally kick you to the curb. This is a military school. You will learn how to handle weapons in here. If you clown around in history? I will not give you another chance. You're out.  
"The same goes for pranks. If you get caught, I will kick you out. If you deliberately miss class without a written note from your medic-nin of choice, you're out. I don't care if your pet died, you appear ready for class on time, in this room.  
"If you start to misbehave in any other way which endangers your classmates, you're out. If you get caught doing something illegal, you're out. If I catch you doing something illegal, I will personally beat you before marching your sorry behind to the Uchiha Military Police.  
"Ladies and Gentlemen. This, _this_ is your entrance into a military career. Until you either retire or die, whichever comes first, your asses belong to the village, which means _me_ , at the moment. The moment you entered the door today, you have become a shinobi-trainee.  
"This life is not a joke. If you can't deal with it, you're out. Understood?!"

Senshōhseki immediately sat up straighter, replying in chorus with the other clan kids: "Yes, sir!"

"I didn't hear you. Did you understand my rules?!"

This time, everyone chorused obediently: "Yes, sir!"

"Very good. To the dress code: I expect you all to wear clothing you're comfortable to exercise in. No scented products, girls. This is not a ridiculous beauty contest or a hair salon."

"Yes, sir," the four children in question intoned simultaneously.

Although it left a slightly bitter taste in Senshōhseki's mouth. She had never even thought about using scented products of any kind. Why did the sensei mock only the girls? Boys used shampoo as well, right? Her clan produced their own hygienic soaps, so they were never scented. Senshōhseki seriously doubted the other girls had the money to buy any kind of luxury soap - which was the only kind which had any form of perfume as one of the components.

"We will start our first lesson now. Get out your notebooks and pens. Today, we shall talk about the village. Who knows when Konohagakure was founded?"

* * *

After school was over, Tsubaki and Akaki immediately left, back to the orphanage. Makoto-chan dragged Senshōhseki outside, to the front yard. Tsunade-nee-sama leaned against a tree, arms folded in front of her chest, while she waited for her little sister to come out.

"Tsunade-nee-sama, this is my new friend Yamamura Makoto. Makoto-chan, this is my sister Senju Tsunade," Senshōhseki introduced dutifully.

Blonde and purplette studied each other for a long moment. Then, both nodded approvingly to the other.

"Nice to meet you, Senju-hime," Makoto-chan said unexpectedly polite.

"It's my pleasure, gaki. So, how was school?"

Senshōhseki solemnly told her: "I took the poison. And I took a large spoonful."

Her big sister threw her head back and laughed loudly. "You're priceless, little gem. Alright, what do you two plan now? To commemorate the first day of your friendship?"

Makoto-chan's eyes suddenly sparkled alarmingly. Senshōhseki felt as if she should have run away screaming in fright. "Dango! C'mon, Seki-chan! Dango is the best food ever invented! You have to try the Mitarashi Dango! And the Anko Dango! And..."

A bemused white-haired and a very amused blonde-haired Senju followed after the very enthusiastically preaching purplette, who was happily extolling the virtues of Dango.

* * *

(1) - "Doku kurawaba sara made." Which basically means that you should go all the way when you're already taking a big risk.

(2) - Yamamura = Yama/mountain + mura/village Makoto = honesty (unisex name) [formerly Miné-chan from the version I posted in Scraps]


	4. Chapter 3 SWAD

**Still Waters Are Deep 3**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Everything belongs to their legal owners. No copyright infringement intended.

* * *

 **Summary:** Follow the life of Senju Senshōhseki (尖晶石), daughter of the late Second Hokage. Read as the shy, reserved girl transforms into a quiet, self-assured leader on the battlefields of the Second Shinobi World War. However, behind the pretty facade, the Senju princess hides an incredible secret. Reincarnation!MOD

* * *

 **Beta:** EmptySurface

* * *

FAQ:

\- IF Makoto-chan is related to Anko in any way, shape, or form will not be disclosed. If she was, I would not want to spoil it for you.

\- Minato is much younger, so this is before his time. Shikaku is not even born yet, should that help establish the timeline a little more.

\- "Senshōhseki" is the Japanese word for 'spinel', a gemstone that is especially valuable when it's red. "Rurimi" means 'emerald'+'beautiful'. Since the main character no longer has green eyes, I had to change the name.

* * *

~ Chapter Three ~

* * *

Senshōhseki watched in horrified awe as her self-proclaimed new best friend devoured another skewer of Dango. That had been number fourteen. "How does it all fit?" she murmured out loud, accidentally.

Makoto-chan grinned mischievously in reply. "So, you do have some sass under all that formal politeness! Great!"

Tsunade-nee-sama glanced up from the thick anatomy volume, an amused twinkle in her eyes. It seemed to say: "She's your friend, deal with it on your own!"

"I - do?"

"Wonderful! That means you have a sense of humor! Which leads to a far smaller stick stuck in uncomfortable places! Just look at some of those overly formal schmucks. They could use a sense of humor to get rid of that problem," Makoto-chan lectured cheerfully, waving her cleaned, wooden skewer to emphasize her point. Although it was questionable if the enthusiasm her new purple-haired friend employed in this impromptu lecture originated in the amount of sugar she had consumed so far, or the topic itself.

Senshōhseki didn't quite grasp what exactly Makoto-chan was talking about. ( _Where_ would people stick sticks? _Why_? Doing that was very likely not healthy, did it give them something to be proud about? Or was it a culturally-influenced tradition? A medical condition? Would it hurt less if they could be distracted by something funny?) However, she simply shrugged it off as a sort of inside joke.

Tsunade-nee-sama was choking on her own bite of Dango, laughing uncontrollably.

"Are you alright, Onee-sama? What can I do?" Senshōhseki asked panicked.

"I'm fine, pipsqueak. Just play with your friend," the blonde Chūnin assured both younger girls.

Makoto-chan took this as an engraved invitation to drag Senshōhseki to the park across the street. The white-haired child was about to become intimately acquainted with the term 'sugar-rush' in relation to her friend.

* * *

Makoto-chan ran towards a group of other children around their age who seemed to be in the beginning stages of some game. "Are you guys playing ninja?"

A black-haired boy turned around, sneering at both girls the moment he recognized them. "No, we're training. Leave us alone! We don't want you here!"

Senshōhseki was shocked. She had never been treated as rudely as this boy was treating her new best friend and herself. Before the Senju princess could even open her mouth in protest, Makoto-chan huffed and kicked the boy in the shin. "Next time you treat my best friend like this, I'll aim higher. Got it?"

"Whatever, Weirdo," the kicked boy retorted surly, dismissing them.

Not intimidated in the least, Makoto-chan steered them towards the swings. Those had been set up in a quiet corner near the trees. "Let's try to see who manages to get higher, Hime-chan!"

Senshōhseki smiled and agilely climbed on top of the wooden board. She loved to swing. "You bet!"

Makoto-chan laughed in startled delight, not having expected the competitive snark.

Both girls pushed themselves higher and higher, giggling loudly. It was obvious they were having a ball. The wind was rushing through their hair, whipping tresses of purple or white against their skin. Their faces were glowing, eyes sparkling madly. Lips stretched nearly to breaking point. Both pairs of hands were clutching the ropes attached to their seats tightly, riling the respective other up even more with loud cheers.

In no time at all, or so it appeared to Senshōhseki, Tsunade-nee-sama stood in front of the giggling girls. "It's time to go home, Seki-chan, Makoto-chan. You can play again tomorrow."

Disappointed, both of the youngsters stopped swinging like wild monkeys. Senshōhseki morosely trotted over to Tsunade-nee-sama, knowing she was still expected to diligently practice her kata and attend music lessons.

Makoto-chan gently nudged her friend's shoulder. "Hey, it's not that bad. We'll sit next to each other tomorrow, okay?"

Tsunade-nee-sama observed them approvingly. She smiled: "You two have some time left, as we will escort you home, Makoto-chan."

Senshōhseki felt much cheered. "Of course! We're a match made in heaven, right?"

This time, both of the other girls laughed as well.

Tsunade-nee-sama ruffled the already loosened white tresses of her sister and then Makoto-chan received the same treatment. "You two will be the death of me."

* * *

After Makoto-chan had been delivered safely to the orphanage, the two Senju walked themselves home as well.

Senshōhseki was enthusiastically describing lunch break to her highly amused sister, or more precisely an incident which had occurred in that time frame. Makoto-chan had of course taken their Sensei's words of warning as a challenge and begun to plot out increasingly elaborate pranks. Unfortunately, her wild, sweeping gestures led to her losing control of the cap of her water canteen. Which she then managed to upend on a scowling Uchiha's head.

Despite numerous sincere apologies - from a deeply-embarrassed Senshōhseki - the boy had been glowering at them ever since. Although the younger Senju had to admit that the situation had been very funny and ultimately harmless.

Of course no one believed them when they protested it had been an accident and they had been harshly reprimanded by Fukowara-sensei, in front of the entire class.

Senshōhseki was a little startled when she realized that they had already reached the compound gates. _Where has the time gone?_

Tsunade-nee-sama chuckled and led the way inside the main house.

* * *

Both girls left their school bag or medical pouch in their rooms before they grabbed a wooden practice sword and kunai respectively.

Mito-bā-sama met them on their way to the training grounds. "Good day, my dears. How was your first day at the Academy, little gem?"

In response, Senshōhseki fairly glowed with happiness. "I made a friend!"

Tsunade-nee-sama nodded discreetly, chuckling at the memory of Makoto-chan setting about her tower of Dango. "And what a friend!"

Curiosity peaked, Mito-bā-sama inquired further. "Please tell me more. What is her name?"

"Yamamura Makoto! And she has purple hair and blue eyes! She's a bit strange and very chatty, but I like her. Unfortunately, she's a little obsessed with Dango and pranks..."

Tsunade-nee-sama chortled quietly in the background, leaning against a conveniently placed tree to keep upright. "A _little_..."

Mito-bā-sama had an eyebrow raised in question. "'Strange' is not a nice way to describe your friend, little gem."

"But she is!" Senshōhseki defended herself. "Her eyes _sparkle_ when she's talking about Dango! And she can talk about only that for hours! _Hours_ , Obā-sama!"

This time, both of the other females began to chuckle. "But she's already doing a world of good for you, little gem. I haven't heard _you_ speak so much in one sitting since you were a toddler!"

* * *

After finishing her additional training, Senshōhseki refreshed herself and napped for about twenty minutes. Then, she was woken from her dreams by the dinner gong.

Quickly slipping out of her room, Senshōhseki descended the stairs and joined her family on their way to the main meeting hall in the left wing. Tsunade-nee-sama smiled at her sister and they chatted about new herbal remedies for certain poisons; a topic the blonde Senju was very interested in at the moment.  
She might not appear to be overly brainy, but Tsunade-nee-sama loved to solve medical riddles, especially ones dealing with poisons. And Senshōhseki loved to listen to her sister rave on and on about them, eager to learn more.

Thus, dinner sped by. Afterward, Senshōhseki washed her hands and entered the usual music room for an hour's worth of a lesson.

Tired from all the excitement, the six-year-old traipsed back upstairs, ready for bed. She had had a demanding day, after all.

* * *

The following days were spent in much the same fashion. In the mornings, Senshōhseki meditated with her sister, was escorted to school by someone from the clan, eagerly soaked what lessons were scheduled that day, and played with Makoto-chan for an hour or two in the early afternoon. Then, someone would pick her up, so that she could still fulfill the clan's high expectations and demands upon her time.

Of course Makoto-chan had not forgotten the challenge their sensei unknowingly issued. She was still plotting. And continued to wear down Senshōhseki's protests - out of fear of being disgraced by prematurely ending her kunoichi-career even before it began.

("Say, hypothetically, if I were to mix chlorine and paint and put that into water balloons, would that affect the brightness of the colors?" Makoto-chan asked.

"I'm not certain, but chlorine is usually used to disinfect water, but I imagine it would negatively impact the texture and structure of the rubber of the water balloons...")

Despite her persistence at getting back at Fukowara-sensei, Senshōhseki liked her new best friend quite a bit. Makoto-chan may be a bit strange, but she was as honest and genuine as Senshōhseki tended to be herself. However, her friend was a little _too_ honest sometimes.

("That shade of red makes you look like a creepy ghost, Hime-chan. Where the heck did you get this monstrosity?"

"My great-aunt Kiku-san gave it to me as a present for getting such a high grade on that poison identification test."

"Oh. Why the heck are you wearing it?"

"...I thought it looked nice..."

"You don't have any taste in fashion at all, do you?"

 _Silence_.)

Also, Makoto-chan managed to get them in trouble wherever and whenever she opened her mouth, not to mention her enthusiasm in pranking unfortunate clans.

Case in point: their current situation. "Run, Hime! Run! They're catching up!"

Senshōhseki sped up as much as she dared. They were sprinting up the Hokage monument, where they could hopefully rest after losing their tails.

"What in the world did you do to enrage the Inuzuka so much?" Senshōhseki panted out, a half hour later.

Their trackers had finally giving up chasing them around the village.

Makoto-chan smirked mischievously. "I may have said that I wasn't a dog person."

Her white-haired friend directed a disbelieving glare the purplette's way. "That's all?" Somehow, she didn't sound overly convinced.

Makoto-chan rubbed her neck awkwardly. "And I may have hidden a few strands of catnip in their compound...?"

In response, Senshōhseki just raised her eyebrow in a perfect imitation of her grandmother at her most incredulous. She had actually gotten to practice this move quite a lot over the last few weeks.

"Okay, maybe a lot of catnip. And then, I may or may not have smuggled a few stray cats into their compound..."

"A few strays? A lot of catnip? How much trouble _exactly_ are we going to be in once we get down here?"

"Er... It may or may not have been a dozen or so. Cats, that is. And a few armfuls worth of catnip..."

Senshōhseki groaned mutely in absolute horror. Akamaru-otō-sama would kill her. After Kin-okā-sama killed her. And then Mito-bā-sama would just direct that horrible, horrible _disappointed_ Look at her _again_... "I really don't understand why I always end up punished alongside you, despite not actually participating in your - 'extra-curricular activities'," Senshōhseki muttered, flopping backwards into the grass.

It was a beautiful day: sunny and with a scant few clouds decorating the blue sky. Perfect to go for a swim or laying about in the shade, watching clouds pass by overhead.

"I think, the adults believe you can reign me in. Or that I have corrupted you!" Makoto-chan replied cheerfully, grinning at the other girl.

"Oh, bother. Half the time, I don't even know what the heck you are planning. How am I supposed to stop you?"

"How should I know? And even if I did, I wouldn't tell you anyway. Don't you have fun when we're hanging out together?"

Senshōhseki smiled. "I do. Just, can we avoid the Inuzuka for a while, please? And the Uchiha. And probably the Aburame as well. I'm not sure they're over that 'creative application of hairspray on bugs' you invented last week..."

Makoto-chan pouted exaggeratedly. "Now, why would you think I'd ever do that...?"

The other kunoichi snorted and rolled her eyes at her friend. "Don't you try to wear that halo! You really can't pull it off."

"But _you_ can?"

"I could pull off the halo, golden locks and white nightdress better than you any day."

"Would you bet on that?"

And that's how Senshōhseki was roped into a very weird prank on the Yamanaka. But that was a story for another day.

* * *

Tsubaki and Akaki were failed out of the kunoichi program within five months. They hardly ever managed to do anything in class, except for flower arrangements in their exclusively kunoichi lessons. Neither of the four girls were particularly close with the other two, but Senshōhseki was sad to see them go all the same. They had been the only allies Makoto-chan and Senshōhseki had in the predominantly male establishment.

Fukowara-sensei shot strange remarks their way often, particularly in their more physically demanding classes, for example in shuriken throwing. "Of course this is an essential weapon every shinobi needs to carry at all times. Kunoichi could mistake it for a damaged compact mirror, so make sure you don't cut yourself, girls."

So far, Senshōhseki's personal favorite was: "Girls pay attention! This is important information to know if you ever aspire to become at least a mediocre medic-nin. You don't apply a band-aid to a wound of this size. You also should not faint, despite your offended delicate sensibilities. Stab wounds like this are best treated quickly by a qualified healer."

He had been showing them a rather gruesome graphic of someone who had been gutted. Why in the world they would ever entertain the mere idea of applying one measly band-aid to a twenty centimeters wide cut that deep was beyond Senshōhseki's understanding.

However, she became increasingly fed up with the sensei's attitude and her resistance against pranking him dwindled with the speed with which snow melted in the sun the more she was exposed to his baseless snide remarks.

* * *

When she complained about the thinly veiled insults to her sister, Tsunade-nee-sama sympathetically tugged her into a gentle hug. "Sometimes males of all ages are idiots. They just don't have a brain and need to make others look bad to feel good about their own shortcomings. Don't worry about your sensei. He's a biased toad who has the intellect of a piece of radish."

Senshōhseki melted into her sister's soothing embrace. "But is everyone going to be that way?"

Tsunade-nee-sama sighed annoyed. "A lot of them are, at least until you beat the shi-rts off of them, but not everyone."

"Why do they think boys are so much better as ninjas anyway? I can beat most of them in one-on-one matches in the sparring sessions and I'm far ahead of them in chakra control lessons. But the sensei continue to treat Makoto-chan and I like we're second-best. Not so much me, but mostly Makoto-chan..."

Her sister gently combed through the white locks. "Do you remember the stories about your birth mother's clan?"

"I do. They were the only clan in history that allowed its women to fight on the front lines," Senshōhseki recalled proudly. "And everyone was afraid of them, because they were awesome!"

Tsunade-nee-sama smiled indulgently. "Yes, very true. However, none of the other clans had any women in their fighting ranks. They're not used to kunoichi, not yet."

Feeling strangely sad, Senshōhseki slumped her shoulders disappointed. "Does that mean I won't ever get to be a front line fighter like Hoshiko-okā-sama?"

"Is that what you want to be?"

"Yes. I want to be just like her when I'm older. She was an amazing kunoichi, clever, strong, and humble. I want to honor her memory and sacrifice and prove that a kunoichi can be just as powerful as a shinobi," Senshōhseki declared with much emotion.

"Then you have a long, stony path ahead of you, little sister. I will always be there for you, step by step. But promise me to not lose yourself in all those honor-bound duties you take upon yourself."

"I promise, big sister."

"Very good. Maybe more girls will figure out that they are worth just as much as their male counterparts. If I hadn't been interested in healing others so much, I would have become the trail blazer you are developing into so readily, little gem," Tsunade-nee-sama muttered nearly inaudibly as they cuddled in the warm sunshine.

"Hoshiko-okā-sama and you are my idols, Tsu-nee-sama. You're already a 'trail blazer'," Senshōhseki replied softly, eyes closed in pure joy at the tender care of her sister. She received an affectionate kiss to her forehead for her troubles.

* * *

After the Academy closed for the day, Makoto-chan had dragged Senshōhseki to her favorite place in the entire village: the Dango Shop across from the park. The two girls picked up enough of the sweet treats to feed an army of starved shinobi and went to the park, sharing their bounty sisterly while people-watching.

"Do my eyes deceive me or did you make a lovely little friend, Seki-chan?"

Senshōhseki rolled her eyes at her sister's perverted teammate. "No, Jiraiya-san, I do in fact have a friend. Makoto-chan, meet Jiraiya of Team Hiruzen. He's a Taijutsu specialist," the white-haired girl explained.

Makoto-chan nodded politely to the newcomer. "Thank you, I know I'm just plain cute. But you're a little too old for me."

Jiraiya-san stared at the purple-haired firecracker in utter disbelief, spluttering incoherently in response to her succinct put-down.

Tsunade-nee-sama ruffled both girls' hair briefly in greeting, glaring at her shell-shocked teammate. "It appears you broke him. What did you do?" On cue, Makoto-chan cackled evilly, while Senshōhseki blushed faintly. "Do I even want to know?"

"Probably not?" Senshōhseki quipped back, sounding quite uncertain in that assessment.

"Hime, what have you been teaching them?" Jiraiya-san demanded to know, still faintly flabbergasted.

All he got for his troubles was a skeptically raised, blonde eyebrow. "What are you implying, Baka?"

"N-nothing?"

"Thought so." Then, Tsunade-nee-sama turned back to the younger girls. "Why are you two pumping yourself full of sugar anyway? I thought you had wanted to play ninja?"

"We did. But no one wants us to play with them," Senshōhseki murmured softly, only barely loud enough for her sister to hear. Said sister quizzically furrowed her brows.

"Why?"

"Because the boys in our class tell everyone we're not good enough to graduate," the white-haired Senju muttered even quieter.

Makoto-chan nodded in confirmation and added agitatedly: "They also made fun of Seki-chan's hair and eyes again."

Tsunade-nee-sama seemed extremely angry after hearing those news. "They did _what_ , pray tell?"

Jiraiya-san gulped nervously, hastily backing away from his volatile teammate. "Er... I gotta go. The Onsen waits for no one. Hehehe..."

Makoto-chan ignored his quick, cowardly retreat and laid out the entire incident during lunch at school for Tsunade-nee-sama. "We were peacefully eating our bentō lunches and talking when some of the boys approached us. They told us in no uncertain terms that we wouldn't be welcome to play with any of them anymore and began to taunt us with their so-called manliness. Then, this one boy set off the others by calling Seki-chan a demon."

Senshōhseki swallowed the tears she felt welling up in the back of her eyes. Or was that the front? Either way, she attempted to stoically ignore the urge to embarrass herself in public.

"They did what?!" Tsunade-nee-sama was beyond outraged.

"They said, I was unnatural and a demon, because I look like a ghost," the younger girl offered quietly. She still hung her head.

Tsunade-nee-sama took a seat on her other side. "You are not unnatural. You inherited a medical condition from your birth parents. That's about as natural as it's going to get. Albinism is nothing unheard of or wrong; some brats just don't have the brains to learn that."

Makoto-chan nodded along in complete agreement. "You're amazing, Seki-chan! Adorable and talented! I bet in a few years no one will be able to resist you - just like me!"

Senshōhseki smiled slightly. "Well, I won't want to accept anyone that claims I'm a demon or a ghost."

Meanwhile, Tsunade-nee-sama ruffled both kunoichi's hair affectionately. "I'm proud of you two. You're strong and capable fighters, so don't let other people tell you otherwise. I'm sure you're going to ace the graduation exam. - Unless you get a stuffy traditionalist with his own ideas about female warriors..." That last part was added in a muffled voice.

* * *

When Senshōhseki's patience finally snapped, the two best friends began to plot the most elaborate, most unforgettable prank in retaliation for years' worth of humiliation at the hands of their sensei and select class-mates.

Most of them had stopped calling Senshōhseki 'Ghost' or 'Demon' as soon as they had confessed their troubles to Tsunade-nee-sama that day in the park. Quite a few boys had been forced to formally apologize to the white-haired Senju for their harsh treatment, under the narrow-eyed, angry scrutiny of their embarrassed parents. Within the confines of the Senju compound. In the presence of her fairly well-known adoptive father. And her stern mother.

She accepted their apologies and put them out of her mind, but the young kunoichi knew exactly that those boys had only been forced to go to such lengths in asking for forgiveness because of who her father used to be. And all those parents had ulterior motives, she was sure of it.

Because Senshōhseki knew of the inheritance that awaited her upon being promoted to Genin or her eighteenth birthday, whichever came first.

Tsunade-nee-sama had explained the facts of life to her upon turning eight, what marriage entailed, and why the clan already received offers for her hand. Why Senshōhseki should always be careful around males, especially inebriated ones, at night. Why it was so important to always follow basic etiquette, especially when visiting another clan's compound.

Makoto-chan protected her at school, deflecting the attention away from Senshōhseki by making herself a bigger target to the bullies who wouldn't stop badgering them.

However, Senshōhseki snapped when one of the boys brutally punched her best friend and was let go with only a mild slap on the wrist. "Boys will be boys, after all," the sensei said unsympathetically. "You should have known that before joining the Academy."

So, Senshōhseki calmed herself, sitting on her father's nose. It was a good place to think.

"What are you doing here?" Orochimaru-san wondered curiously from behind her. He jumped down to her level, seating himself a few paces away.

"I'm plotting revenge," Senshōhseki admitted honestly.

Orochimaru-san tilted his head questioningly. "Why?"

"Because that awful bully hurt Makoto-chan so badly, she had to go to the hospital for treatment and he was not suspended or even really reprimanded. I've endured their ridicule, but I'm not willing to bear them hurting my friends."

"I see. What have you considered so far?"

* * *

Senshōhseki gathered more information on her main targets with Orochimaru-san's help.

He procured the necessary materials in record time for her, although he would not divulge any information on how.

And then, Senshōhseki implemented their masterpiece.

Just in time for Makoto-chan's release from hospital.

* * *

It began like any other morning in the two and a half years of their attending the Academy. Makoto-chan settled down in the chair next to Senshōhseki, both already having their notebooks and pens ready. As usual, they were the first in the classroom.

"You are smiling _way_ too innocently," Makoto-chan commented seemingly out of the blue.

That same smile widened a little further. However, Senshōhseki kept her eyes focused on her desk, playing with her pen.

Her best friend just gave her a very familiar look. "What are you up to? Have I finally managed to corrupt you, Seki-chan?"

Still, the white-haired kunoichi remained silent. Her lips still stretched in a wide, innocent smile. Her eyes still twinkling with mischief and righteous anger.

"You're kinda scaring me?"

"It's going to be just fine. You'll see," Senshōhseki finally replied, voice entirely too cheerful for a day at the Academy that included sparring lessons.

Makoto-chan sent her a rather incredulous glance, making her feelings on the matter rather clear.

A short while later, the rest of the class joined them. Senshōhseki's smile gained a few more degrees on the 'angelic and innocent' scale in anticipation.

Then, their first lesson began. Fukowara-sensei started his lecture, talking about the Nidaime's many accomplishments as part of the village's history. As soon as he began to speak, Senshōhseki hid one hand under her desk, forming a single hand-sign out of sight. She concentrated, controlling her chakra with extreme precision. Precision gained over years of hard training and meditation. A barely noticeable surge, so small it easily could be mistaken for chakra reacting to emotional upset, was released due to the one-handed sign. Suddenly, the entire room was filled with _poofs_ and smoke. Even around Makoto-chan and Senshōhseki herself.

As the smoke cleared, it became obvious that they had been pranked.

The boys all wore differently colored battle-dresses, instead of their usual clothing. Their hair was decorated by cheap hairpins. Fukowara-sensei was covered in a flowery summer-dress of Senshōhseki's own creation. It was possibly the most horrible fashion-statement ever made in public.  
Makoto-chan was dressed in child-sized armor, which was gleaming a soft yellow in the light. Senshōhseki was wearing a child-sized copy of her birth father's blue armor. It made her look like an almost exact copy of him, although she still had pigtails.

Pandemonium broke out.

The boys tried very hard to move, to get the dresses off of themselves, to somehow save themselves the humiliation of being seen like this.

They couldn't.

Their bottoms were seemingly glued to the chair they sat on. They could only move their hands, feet, and heads, but nothing else.

Makoto-chan was desperately choking on her laughter at the sight of her attacker in a bright pink monstrosity not even the Sisters of Akaki's Tea House in the Forbidden District would accept as clothing. Senshōhseki deliberately schooled her face, so her eyes filled with tears (of laughter) and her lips wobbled (under the strain of holding back a very satisfied smile).

Then, Fukowara-sensei _exploded_. His rage was a thing of beauty. Especially because absolutely nothing could be traced back to the true culprit herself. "I swear that if I catch whomever is responsible for this _scandalous_ spectacle, I will personally _tan_ their hides before handing them over to the Hokage for punishment! Confess now and it will only be twenty lashes. With every second I am forced to endure this, the punishment will increase by ten lashes!"

He ranted and ranted and _ranted_.

Naturally, no one confessed.

Almost an hour later, they were rescued by a passing Chūnin on the way to the teachers lounge. He was originally only supposed to bring the quarterly progress reports to Sandaime-sama, for his perusal.

* * *

After fortifying themselves with several stacks of Dango, the two girls retreated to the Hokage Mountain. Then, finally, they lost their composure and laughed until both were crying tears and hiccuping.

Makoto-chan hugged her best friend. "Thank you."

Senshōhseki smiled innocently back at the other girl. "Whatever for?"

"You're freaking _scary_ , you know," the purple-haired Dango-enthusiast murmured softly. She sounded oddly proud.

"I must say, I've never seen such a creative use of conversion seals," a male voice commented lightly, startling the two kunoichi. Sandaime-sama settled on the grass next to them, smiling gently at the girls.

Senshōhseki ducked her head shyly, hiding the pink dusting her cheeks.

"You won't tell on us, will you?" Makoto-chan demanded rather bluntly in the presence of the Hokage. She had positioned herself protectively by Senshōhseki's side.

"No, I won't," he promised. "It's such a beautiful day, isn't it?"

"Yes, sir," the Senju princess confirmed softly. Her unfortunate timidity returning with a vengeance. She silently offered him a skewer of Goma*-Dango, her favorite.

"Thank you, Senshōhseki-chan. Now, tell me, what have you been learning lately?"

It was a rather nice day, all in all. The Sandaime Hokage chuckled at their increasingly more animated story telling, complimenting their achievements. Makoto-chan and Senshōhseki both sat up straighter after his visit ended, proud their Hokage-sama had reaffirmed their pride in becoming kunoichi.

* * *

* Goma-Dango is a sweet and salty version of the rice-flour treat. The dumplings are covered with sesame-seeds, as far as I found out. (source: Wikipedia)


	5. Chapter 4 SWAD

**Still Waters Are Deep 4**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Everything belongs to their legal owners. No copyright infringement intended.

* * *

 **Summary:** Follow the life of Senju Senshōhseki (尖晶石), daughter of the late Second Hokage. Read as the shy, reserved girl transforms into a quiet, self-assured leader on the battlefields of the Second Shinobi World War. However, behind the pretty facade, the Senju princess hides an incredible secret. (Reincarnation!MOD)

* * *

 **Beta:** EmptySurface

* * *

Sorry for the long wait! My Grandma is finally out of the hospital, but other stuff has happened and now I'm basically just as stressed out as before. Additionally, I have moved house and still need time to get unpacked etc.  
Thank you guys for your lovely reviews! I hope you'll enjoy the new chapter as well.  
Have a great day!  
W

FAQ:

\- to the reincarnation part: read over the last few chapters carefully. There are hints. Just be patient.

\- to the requests for pairing Orochimaru and Seki-chan: sorry, but not gonna happen. If you read Scraps, you know my endgame, romance-wise.

\- Jiraiya is not an albino. At least not for this story. He just has white hair. Which, in a universe with people that have all sorts of hair-colors naturally, shouldn't be too unusual. Seki-chan is an albino because her father was also an albino and her mother a carrier for the genes. Jiraiya's parents might have belonged to a clan with white hair and dark eyes. Who knows?

To Frankie: Thank you! That's very sweet of you to say! (Or write, in this case.)

* * *

 _~ Chapter Four ~_

* * *

From then on, the two girls could endure the continued bullying with lighter hearts. They held their heads high and ignored the Stupid some of the other students seemed to radiate in their direction. Selective hearing was a fairly important trait to develop in their situation as well.

"Are you excited for tomorrow?" Makoto-chan asked after the Academy had let them out for the day.

"Why? We're definitely good enough to graduate. Both of us are safely in the middle of the class ranking and I'm sure those ranks are skewed somehow anyway."

"Yes, but..." Makoto-chan turned uncharacteristically uncertain. "What if the proctors for the exam are as biased as Sensei?"

Senshōhseki stopped walking outside, smiling reassuringly at her friend. "We'll show them! C'mon, where's that recklessness and adventurous spirit you're so known for?"

Her best friend smiled faintly. "I don't know."

"If they won't pass us this time, we have two other tries. So, there's really no reason to worry about it."

That finally managed to get through to the purple-haired nine-year-old. "Alright! Now, let's go celebrate your birthday!"

Senshōhseki grinned relieved. "Let's! Tsunade-nee-sama promised to escort us to the compound!"

The two excited children ran out to meet the aforementioned blonde Senju already waiting for their appearance.

"There you are. Is everything alright?"

"Yes," Makoto-chan assured the older kunoichi. "Everything's fine."

The trio meandered towards the Senju compound, exchanging small talk about their days so far. When they reached the clan's home, the gate guards wished Senshōhseki a happy birthday, both smiling at the newly-turned nine-year-old. "Thank you," she replied, bowing politely in thanks.

Tsunade-nee-sama led the other kunoichi inside, albeit making a short stop to exchange their sandals for house slippers. "This way," the blonde told the others. Then, she directed them to the main branch's private living room.

As soon as the door slid open, Senshōhseki was pushed inside. Makoto-chan and Tsunade-nee-sama followed in after the stunned birthday girl. Her favorite foods were laid out on the table. There were colorful balloons in one corner, her favorite flowers in another. Her parents and grandmother stood in the center of the room, smiling warmly at the three girls. Additionally, Jiraiya-san and Orochimaru-san seemed to have been invited by Tsunade-nee-sama or Mito-bā-sama.

"Happy birthday," everyone intoned simultaneously.

Senshōhseki impulsively hugged everyone, even Jiraiya, and thanked them for coming to the "lovely fete".

Everyone sat down, enjoying the delicious food, prepared especially on the orders of the clan head. Akamaru-otō-sama patted his second daughter's hand gently, for once sitting next to her, as she was the guest of honor. Makoto-chan quickly adjusted to the presence of the legendary Uzumaki Mito, softly bickering with Jiraiya-san about something. Probably not something Senshōhseki wanted to know more about, judging by the slightly forced, stoic expression on Orochimaru-san's face.

* * *

After everyone had eaten their fill, Akamaru-otō-sama lifted his cup of tea. "I propose a toast."

Immediately, all occupants of the room quieted.

"As you are rapidly nearing your graduation, and thus legal majority, I wish to offer a few words of advice to you, Daughter," Akamaru-otō-sama began, winking covertly at his youngest child. "First: 'unless you enter the tiger's den, you cannot take the cubs'. You have already proven yourself brave enough to be capable of this."

Makoto-chan giggled and Tsunade-nee-sama smiled warmly at the addressee of those words.

"Second: 'my daughter is my daughter all the days of her life'. You always have a home here, no matter what may happen, little gem."

Senshōhseki smiled gratefully at her father, lips trembling slightly, bowing in thanks.

"Third: 'we're fools whether we dance or not, so we might as well dance'. Enjoy every day and gift us with your laughter more often," he said gently. "Happy birthday, Musume-chan."

Everyone took a sip from their beverage of choice. Makoto-chan grinned brightly at her beet-red friend.

* * *

After her birthday dinner, they visited for a few hours. Kin-okā-sama asked Senshōhseki to perform a song or two for them, which she reluctantly did. The group eventually dispersed when the Senju Lord and Lady were required at dinner in the meeting hall. (For once, Makoto-chan was allowed to sleep at the compound for the night. The two girls unanimously decided to share a room.)

After all the guests had left and they were alone in Senshōhseki's room, Makoto-chan urged her: "Open your presents already! You must be burning up with curiosity!"

"But..." Senshōhseki protested, not wanting to breach the rules of hospitality. _Presents were not to be opened in the vicinity of those who gifted them_ , a voice that sounded suspiciously like Kin-okā-sama recited within her mind. "Oh, alright."

First, she unpacked a new mesh armor, reaching all the way down her legs and arms. It was made to grow with her. Then, Senshōhseki unwrapped a new pair of wooden hair-sticks with hidden blades. Grinning appreciatively, she ran her finger over the delicately carved rendition of a fierce dragon, which was depicted on both sticks. After that, she received a new _haori_ with a beautiful dragon painted on the silk.

Makoto-chan smiled and commented: "You receive a lot of dragon-themed things this year."

Senshōhseki blushed faintly. "It's because of my birth mother's clan. Their insignia depicts a stylized wisteria tree, but the heirloom is connected to dragons. I can't go outside of the village with the clan _mon_ plastered on my sleeve."

In response, Makoto-chan nodded thoughtfully. "It's not safe?"

"No. And I don't need any more notoriety, especially if we graduate tomorrow."

Jiraiya-san and Orochimaru-san had gotten Senshōhseki a brand-new pack of kunai and shuriken. Mito-bā-sama gifted her younger granddaughter new holsters, as well as a Fuuinjutsu-supply kit.

"Can you use that?" Makoto-chan wondered curiously.

"Not that well. I can mainly make personalized explosion tags, but Obā-sama insists I learn more. She always says it's better to know too much than too little. Especially, when you find an unknown seal and don't want to activate it accidentally," Senshōhseki shrugged uncomfortably.

"I see," Makoto-chan muttered thoughtfully. "You've been holding out on me!"

"Not really, my handwriting had to become legible first," the white-haired girl explained patiently, a hint of an embarrassed blush dusting her pale cheeks.

"Oh. That sucks."

Then, Senshōhseki opened a beautiful book filled with poems, mostly haiku, and proverbs. It was decorated with small hand-drawn pictures of Konoha or flowers.

Suddenly, Makoto-chan found herself the recipient of a tackle-hug, for a change.

"Thank you! It's absolutely wonderful!"

"You're welcome, Seki-chan."

Awed, Senshōhseki traced the delicate lines of the inked depiction of her birth father's face above a poem about paternal love. "Thank you."

Makoto-chan smiled. "I knew you liked to read poetry more than reciting it."

"You don't know how much this means to me," Senshōhseki whispered, very touched by how much effort her friend had invested in this project.

In the end, the birthday girl also received new clothes, a scabbard, hinting that she would receive a matching blade once she graduated, and a few pieces of plated armor. They were lacquered a dull red, a darker shade matching the color of her unique eyes. Those pieces contained hand guards, an arm guard, and shin-protectors. All of it was fashioned out of hardened, flexible leather, to reduce the noise armor made. Her mesh overall was 'loud' enough.

* * *

The following morning, the morning of Graduation Exam Day, Makoto-chan also took part in the Senju sisters' meditation ritual. Both of the Academy kunoichi-in-training were nervous, but pretending that they were utterly calm and self-assured. For their mutual reassurance.

After a hearty breakfast of rice porridge (what else?), they were on their way to the Academy with wishes of good luck from Senshōhseki's family.

Tsunade-nee-sama accompanied the girls to the Academy, but veered off afterward to report to the mission desk for an in-village consultation. "Good luck and knock 'em off their feet!" Tsunade-nee-sama said in farewell, ruffling both girls' hair one last time.

Then, it was time to face the music.

Makoto-chan and Senshōhseki took their regular seats a few minutes before Fukowara-sensei appeared around the corner. That day, he had another teacher by his side, so no one would be able to cheat. "Good morning! This is Katsu-san, my assistant for the day. He'll help keep an eye on you, so don't you dare cheat! Anyone caught will be dismissed immediately! Understood?!"

"Hai, Sensei!"

"Then, let's begin with the written examination!"

The two teachers went around the room, handing each student a stack of papers. They were face-down, so no one could complain about having less time than those who had gotten their sheets first.

After everyone had a copy, Fukowara-sensei shouted: "Begin! You have sixty minutes, starting now!"

Senshōhseki quickly flipped the test sheets, eyes practically flying over the questions as she read over them. Most of it seemed doable, but she knew she would need a few minutes for the mathematical problems, at least.

Question 1: "Who founded Konohagakure and when?"

Question 7: "Name three accomplishments of the Nidaime Hokage!"

Question 13: "Where is Kaze no Kuni located and what is its Hidden Village called?"

Question 24: "Why does metal rust if not taken care of properly?"

Question 28: "What is the formula for calculating gravity?"

And so on and so forth.

Senshōhseki quickly scribbled down the answers she knew for certain, never once lifting her eyes from the exam papers. Her pen flew over the pages, smudging her fingers a little when she didn't pay attention.

Afterward, she returned to some of the harder questions. For example: "If a shinobi runs 25 kilometers in one hour, how long will he need for 90 kilometers (assuming he can maintain the same speed)?"

When she was reasonably certain of all the answers to those questions, she read over the still blank problems another time. ("Name one popular strategy employed during the Great War and point out its advantages and disadvantages in one paragraph.")

Senshōhseki tried her best, filling out the spaces with her suggestions for answers. Afterward, the young girl read over her entire exam once again, checking for spelling mistakes and other errors. Sometimes, she added a tidbit of information that had just occurred to her.

Finished and satisfied with her replies, Senshōhseki turned over the sheets on her desk and laid down her pen. With her eyes closed, she waited until the teachers called the time.

* * *

Five minutes later, Fukowara-sensei and his assistant collected the papers again. Katsu-san disappeared with them, very likely to grade their exams. However, he returned a moment later.

"Now, follow Katsu-sensei and me out to the sparring area. Remain quiet! I don't want to hear a peep out of any of you!" Fukowara-sensei ordered loudly.

Then, he turned his back to them and led the entire class out of the building. Makoto-chan and Senshōhseki silently held hands, squeezing the other one's for mutual encouragement.

"I will read out your names. You will step forward and spar against Katsu-sensei until you have been counted out three times or five minutes passed. Whichever happens first," their strict teacher commanded, staring them all down. "Aburame Shinto! Akimichi Akari, get ready. You're up next!"

A 'big-boned' brunette shifted uneasily in place at the mention of his name, but nodded in acknowledgment of the order. Meanwhile, a nearly entirely shrouded boy stepped forward, into the marked sparring ring. Katsu-san and Shinto-san both formed the seal for confrontation, bowing politely to each other.  
Then, their spar began.

Senshōhseki watched with detached calmness as one by one her classmates were called to spar. Some bouts lasted longer than others, some were painfully short. Katsu-san did not pull his punches, did not treat any of them with more care than another. He still held back of course, but less than Fukowara-sensei. That could either be great or really, really terrible.

Finally, Sensei called out: "Senju Senshōhseki, come and fight!"

Taking a deep breath, the white-haired Senju princess stepped forward, centering herself. Oddly enough, she did not slump her shoulders timidly under the incisive stares of her classmates, for once, and refrained from blushing. Cool and collected, the nine-year-old settled into a defensive stance, shifting her weight so she could evade at a moment's notice.

Katsu-san scrutinized her as if she was some sort of specimen he had never come across before.

"Begin!" Fukowara-sensei ordered harshly.

Katsu-san allowed himself a minuscule smirk before attacking. Senshōhseki was prepared though, evading nimbly. She struck out with the edge of her hand against his left wrist, the one closest to her. Surprised, the Chūnin growled very low in his throat, then begrudgingly nodded at Fukowara-sensei. Senshōhseki hastily got out of his way when he suddenly turned, fist coming flying to where her nose had been. He really didn't pull his punches at all. Not anymore.

Katsu-san clearly didn't wish to be humiliated by some little girl – especially not in public.

Senshōhseki quickly found out that she had to concede defeat and yield if she wanted to survive this spar without any injuries that would hinder her from participating fully in the next physical exams. Katsu-san continued his unrelenting assault upon her person, raining fists down all over her and kicking viciously.

Without warning, Senshōhseki sensed an opportunity for her present goal and 'evaded' into the path of his leg, catapulting herself out of the ring.

Fukowara-sensei called the time, a respectable two minutes thirty-three seconds, and ordered Senshōhseki to join her comrades again.

"Are you alright?" Makoto-chan signed covertly. (The two girls had developed their own small collection of hand-signs to communicate silently.)

"I'm fine," Senshōhseki signed back.

In turn, Makoto-chan nodded minutely. Her hands were clenched tightly into fists with suppressed anger. Then, the purple-haired girl carefully breathed in and out, restraining her very volatile temper.

"Hey, Ghost Girl! Are you really sure about this? You can still pull out and play with your dolls," one of their more frequent, and most unrepentant, tormentors taunted loudly enough for the rest of the class to hear.

Both girls sent him freezing glares, then demonstratively turned their backs to him. They were both too focused on Katsu-san's still moving form to gift the obnoxious bully with any of their precious time or attention. Eventually, the idiot realized that as well and loudly bragged to his friends about something or another.

* * *

Finally, it was Makoto-chan's turn. Senshōhseki squeezed her friend's hand in reassurance and encouragement one last time. She anxiously watched as Makoto-chan bowed to their slightly sneering sparring partner. Katsu-san nearly imperceptibly bowed back.

As soon as Fukowara-sensei gave the order to begin, the two were in motion. Katsu-san was completely relentless, striking much harder than before.

Senshōhseki knew she had been given special treatment, _again_ , but also was aware that Makoto-chan had no parents or clan to complain about this discriminating behavior. Therefore, Senshōhseki prayed for her best friend's safety.

Within one minute, Makoto-chan was catapulted out of the circle designated as the sparring area.

Immediately, Senshōhseki rushed over to her friend, taking stock of all the visible injuries. She quickly helped Makoto-chan bandage everything and surreptitiously handed her a numbing cream. Makoto-chan smiled somewhat wobbly in thanks and limped after her as always over-prepared friend.

* * *

Following the sparring catastrophe, they were tested on throwing weapons, meaning the girls got a short reprieve before they would have to attempt the dreaded obstacle course.

"Line up in alphabetical order!" Fukowara-sensei barked out, clearly annoyed. "You shall receive five attempts at each target. Depending on where you hit, you'll be awarded points. Akimichi!"

Makoto-chan sneakily placed the tiny jar of cream back in Senshōhseki's small medical pouch while they waited for their turn.

"Senju!"

Senshōhseki stepped forward, refusing the offered kunai Katsu-san held. "Thank you, but I have my own."

Then, she concentrated on the humanoid-shaped targets. One was stationary and relatively close to her. The second was placed on a rope which Katsu-san would pull to simulate movement. Third was half-hidden in the trees, the fourth a moving, half-hidden target. The fifth was both, but the furthest away from Senshōhseki's current position.

Taking a deep breath in order to center herself again, the white-haired girl prepared her kunai. She took aim and threw the first at the stationary target, which earned her the outer ring of a bull's eye. Then, the young kunoichi aimed a second time, analyzing Katsu-san's rhythm, before letting her kunai fly. This time, she only managed to land a hit on the torso, although it would be a lethal wound on a real human – at least without the care of a competent medic-nin. The third knife scored another wound on the torso, but like the previous hit, wasn't lethal in and of itself. The fourth earned Senshōhseki another bull's eye, thanks to a lucky hit. Finally, she aimed at the fifth target and just when she threw the kunai, a very strong breeze came from her left side, steering the knife off-course and away from the target.

Suspiciously, Fukowara-sensei stood to her left side.

Nevertheless, Senshōhseki was satisfied with her results.

Makoto-chan grinned proudly at the Senju when the younger girl returned to the spot beside her.

* * *

Lastly, they were to run the obstacle course. It consisted, to name a few personal favorites, of a hanging bridge fashioned out of ropes, walls they had to climb over somehow, trees they had to scale and which were connected by another hanging bridge, ninja-wire they had to crawl under, and various hidden traps just waiting to be activated accidentally.

Makoto-chan stood, head held high, next to Senshōhseki. Both girls looked slightly battered, but they were determined to show all of their tormentors what was what.

Fukowara-sensei reiterated the rules for the obstacle course one last time: "You have five minutes to get full points. Every subsequent candidate to reach the finishing line will be awarded one point less than their preceding comrade, subtracted from their time, of course. If you won't finish, you'll be kicked out."

Then, they were told to line up again.

Makoto-chan and Senshōhseki stuck together, knowing from experience that if they wouldn't, some of the others _would_ trip them up. Literally and figuratively.

"Begin!"

The girls started to run at a comfortable pace, allowing the majority of the boys a head-start. Half of them would exhaust themselves early anyway.

They climbed the ropes and agilely crossed over the first, large hanging bridge. Neither needed to check on the respective other girl's position, they already knew from endless, previous training sessions.

Senshōhseki led the way to the water pond, focusing her chakra and beginning to water-walk across the surface instead of having to wade through. Makoto-chan clung to her back, since she couldn't water-walk herself yet.

Afterward, they reached the first tree, Makoto-chan leading their way up. She quickly dispatched the boy who wanted to send her back down, guaranteeing them safe passage to the bridge.

Once again, both kunoichi-in-training easily ran over the ropes, like two circus-artists over a tightrope. Makoto-chan still led as they reached the end of the bridge, expertly checking the ladder for sabotage. It had happened before. "It's fine!" She signed to Senshōhseki, who quickly followed he downwards.

Speedily, the two sprinted across a grassy plain, to a wooden wall. Senshōhseki simply ran up the construct, pulling Makoto-chan up, while sticking to the wall with chakra. With practiced ease, Makoto-chan heaved herself over the palisade, fending off the wooden kunai some knucklehead had aimed at them. Then, the two flung themselves down in the dirt, uncaring that they got mud pretty much everywhere.

Senshōhseki wiggled her way out first, easily evading more wooden weapons thrown at her. Makoto-chan scored a hit to her left leg, but didn't care. Once they were free, the two repeated their earlier stunt with wall for a second time, before sprinting in zigzag routes to the finishing line.

Panting lightly, both kunoichi-in-training grinned fiercely at each other, noting that they had finished as tenth and eleventh respectively, out of the entire class.

* * *

Fukowara-sensei led them back to a large, grassy field. "I want you to perform the Kawarimi with this piece of log for me."

Again, they had to wait for their names to be called.

Most everyone managed to exchange themselves with the log, although some did not. Those who failed were immediately told to pack up and go home.

Senshōhseki ignored the usual whispers about Makoto-chan and herself, inwardly replaying her favorite memories from The Prank instead. "Senju! Quit daydreaming and hop to it!"

Nodding, the white-haired girl stood obediently and walked over to the sensei. She concentrated on her chakra, performing the required hand-seal and suddenly replaced herself with the short log.  
Kawarimi had always seemed strangely easy. As if she had been teleporting herself everywhere since birth.

With an impatient nod from her sensei, Senshōhseki returned to her spot on the grass. Makoto-chan also managed to replace herself without issues, as expected.

Finished with their tests, the hopeful ninja were told to go wait for their results in the classroom.

* * *

Makoto-chan and Senshōhseki sat in their customary seats, sharing a package of Senju nut trail mix and signing encouragement to each other. Both knew they had performed adequately enough to become official ninja.

An eternity later, Fukowara-sensei returned, alongside Katsu-san. The latter was carrying a box filled with shining Konoha hitai-ate. "If I call your name, you step forward, receive your headband and leave. Understood?!"

"Yes, sir!"

"I don't want to see your ugly mugs again at any point in the next week. Fill out your registration forms and hand them in."

"Yes, sir!"

In the meantime, Makoto-chan clutched Senshōhseki's hand tightly in her own. Almost tightly enough to cut off her blood-flow.

"Aburame Shinto!"

"Akimichi Akari!"

"Hyūga Noburo!"

"Sarutobi Michi!"

"Senju Senshōhseki!"

"Takano Hayato!"

"Taki Ginro!"

"Uchiha Joji!"

And finally: "Yamamura Makoto!"

"Congratulations," Fukowara-sensei barked out, sounding less than congratulatory. "You passed. Behave as proper shinobi or suffer the consequences!"

Elated, Senshōhseki didn't even attempt to free herself from Makoto-chan's tackle-hug, beaming proudly as she was handed her very own hitai-ate.

* * *

Tsunade-nee-sama and Mito-bā-sama waited for their dismissal in front of the Academy.

Two mud-splattered, bruised girls bounded out of the building shortly after the two women arrived. As usual, Makoto-chan dragged her shy best friend along behind her.

The gleaming, silver badges affixed to the black cloth told everyone that both girls, the only ones of their year, had passed.


	6. Chapter 5 SWAD

**Still Waters Are Deep 5**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Everything belongs to their legal owners. No copyright infringement intended.

* * *

 **Summary:** Follow the life of Senju Senshōhseki (尖晶石), daughter of the late Second Hokage. Read as the shy, reserved girl transforms into a quiet, self-assured leader on the battlefields of the Second Shinobi World War. However, behind the pretty facade, the Senju princess hides an incredible secret. Reincarnation!MOD

* * *

 **Beta:** EmptySurface

* * *

FAQ:

- **pairings and reincarnation:** **check out _Scraps_ on my profile.** There's an early version of Still Waters in there somewhere. Also clears up why I decided to put this down as a HP/Naruto crossover. But be aware that what you will read may contain **SPOILERS** and not everything will remain the same.

\- **bullying Seki-chan** : google the 1950s or 1960s. You'll find commercials and ads that are openly condescending towards women and glorify the strength of the male sex. Which is basically what is happening to Makoto and Seki in the Academy. Only, this is a military environment and thus the teachers and some students will behave even more condescending towards them. Some get violent, some are just afraid to get teased if they stand up for them.  
Those boys and some of the teachers _don't want_ the girls to join the Ninja Corps or stay in the Academy. Most were raised as the new 'man in the house' and got drilled into their heads to protect their female family members, who were not educated as extensively or well as they were.

Because those girls and women were primarily supposed to provide the next generation of cannon fodder. Some of them may have worked as Healers. During the Warring Clan era, or the Warring States era in "real" Japan, Clan Ladies were expected to manage the household in the absence of the men and were responsible for networking with other Ladies and upholding the general image of their clan as well as family honor. Women were vital for the survival of the clan, so very few if any of the females were allowed to join the ninja ranks.

This age ended only when the first Hidden Village was founded. Suddenly, more women could do other things, concentrate on other careers than what was traditionally expected of them. And, since some people still haven't understood that Still Waters is set about **50 years before canon even begins** , the Hidden Villages are only 15-25 years old at this point.

Some of the men and boys can't accept that a girl could do just as well as a fighter as they are trained to be. (Although they receive the exact same basic training.) This is perfectly normal to them and the two girls are shaking up their world view in the foundations. Those boys don't want to deal with or can't accept change, especially when the adults in their life openly ridicule Makoto and Senshōhseki in their attempts to prove themselves.

Girls in this time period are GENERALLY seen as weak, less intelligent, and only good for housekeeping and baby-making. Some are reluctantly tolerated in the Corps as Seduction/Assassination specialists, but only because of the information they can gather that others cannot. _If they could be replaced, they would be._

 _Especially_ Senshōhseki. She is important not as a person, or because she's a talented nin, but because of her lineage. Her biological parents only managed to produce _one_ daughter and if she had been a boy, the village would have placed her in something like the CRA as soon as possible. They tolerate her entry into the Academy because she might be kidnapped at some point and want her to be capable of defending herself until help can arrive _because of her bloodline._ No one wants her to be abducted and used as a broodmare, afraid she'll birth an army of little brainwashed Hashirama or Tobirama fighting for the enemy.  
She gets special treatment because of her lineage and some of the teachers are less severe with her, but they expect her teammates to carry her through the Chunin Exams. They expect her to accept a respectable, profitable marriage once she reaches the marriageable age of fifteen or sixteen and settle down with her husband, popping out a bunch of kids. She is expected to retire before or shortly after her wedding and manage the household for her husband and stop _playing at being a ninja_.  
A lot of people want her to refrain from a career as a kunoichi anyway, because kunoichi have a bad reputation. Because of the above-mentioned Seduction/Assassination specialists, the majority of the population considers kunoichi little better than prostitutes, "loose women", who have nothing left to lose, or medic-nin, who are slightly better off. Additionally to that, everyone knows that a career as a ninja is very dangerous - scars are part of the job, as is death.  
If Senshōhseki dies, the village will lose their last natural link to the legendary Nidaime Hokage and his exceptional chakra Sensing and his talent for Water chakra. He was a very good shinobi and the village always needs more of those.

So what to do? They can't prohibit her joining the Academy, especially not if the Sandaime wants her to join. They can only hope to intimidate her into giving up on her own. Which is what they try to do. And why Makoto gets beat up. This will not suddenly vanish and go away. It continues to happen, because this is life and because girls like Senshōhseki do not fit into the box they want to push her into.

* * *

Okay, rant over. Thank you for all of your well wishes! I was very touched to read and receive them.  
I hope you enjoy your day and the new chapter!  
W

* * *

~ Chapter Five ~

* * *

The first thing Senshōhseki did after arriving back home was take a bath. A long, hot, relaxing bath. She washed away all the sweat, grime, and mud, happy to become clean once more. She rubbed in the scentless lotion one of the Senju medics had invented, before Konoha had even been dreamed of. The lotion helped to prevent soreness and sped up the time it took for bruises to heal.

She had graduated! _She_ had graduated! She had _graduated_!

Senju Senshōhseki, all of nine years old, rather callously nicknamed Ghost Girl, was now officially a proper Leaf-kunoichi.

All of a sudden, her old, deep-seated insecurities about her strength, her conduct in public, _everything_ , washed off of the young girl, as if it was the sudsy, soapy lotion, which was cleaned off of her body by the clear water.

Today, Senju Senshōhseki had proven herself _worthy_ of being her birth and adopted parents' daughter. She had _proven_ that all of their time and effort spent on her education and training was _not_ wasted. She had _proven_ that she could become a kunoichi in her _own_ right, a kunoichi unlike any Konoha had seen in many years. Maybe never before.

Senju "Senshōhseki-hime" was still being belittled by her teachers with their unfair special treatment, but she would show them that she could fight, bleed, sweat, and cry, just like any shinobi-in-training. She did _not_ need _anyone_ to hold her hand, or to issue her free waivers. She _would_ make sure they remembered her as more than a dead Hokage's biological daughter.

With a determined, yet radiant smile, the newly graduated kunoichi climbed out of the bathtub, slipping into a fluffy bathrobe and happily traipsing back to her room. Quickly, Senshōhseki changed into a set of her new clothes, a sleeveless, dark-green Cheongsam-style battle-dress over her mesh armor, and re-strapped all her pouches and holsters back onto her body.

Tsunade-nee-sama knocked politely at the door, then barged not so politely into the room before Senshōhseki even had a chance to reply verbally. "Good, you're dressed. Come, Obā-sama already waits for us at the training grounds."

Understanding her sister's urgency, Senshōhseki grabbed the empty scabbard and her wooden practice sword. She would have to prove herself worthy of one more thing today.

* * *

Mito-bā-sama stood patiently waiting in the middle of their usual training area. She was the perfect picture of a noblewoman: striking, dignified, elegant. And _impossibly_ patient.

"There you are," she simply said with a warm, if small, smile. The red-haired woman held a short sword in one of her hands, one neither of her granddaughters had ever seen before. To the surprise of the youngest, Mito-bā-sama offered the weapon to her.

Senshōhseki accepted the sword, a beautifully forged tantō, with awe and great care. It was approximately thirty centimeters long, from point to the end of the handle, although the blade took up only about twenty of those. The tantō was forged in the Hochogota style, which was Senshōhseki's favorite. It had no central ridge, but it was short, wide, and she could handle it easily. It was also fairly sturdy and thus would help her defend herself much better than any wakizashi or katana. Both of which were beyond her physical growth, at this time.  
An inscription read "Dragon Tooth" on one side and the name of the smith on the other.

More determined than ever to show herself worthy of wielding this sword, Senshōhseki strapped her new plated armor pieces on. She carefully checked if they sat right. This kunoichi was ready!

Mito-bā-sama nodded approvingly, smiling at both of her granddaughters. "I want you two to spar. However, you are only allowed to use the Wild Whirlpool Kenjutsu-style I have taught you. If I notice you using a foreign move, you will immediately be disqualified, forfeiting the match to the other party. If Senshōhseki-chan wins, she may keep the tantō as her own, proving she has completed her apprenticeship under my tutelage and is ready to learn from her own experiences. If Tsuna-chan wins, I shall help her develop the seal she has been asking me about for months now."

Both of the Senju princesses sent a probing look at the other. Then, they both smiled with anticipation, knowing they'd still be siblings by the end of this fight.

Shifting into position, Senshōhseki studied every move her older, more experienced sister made.

Tsunade-nee-sama grinned. "May the best kunoichi win!"

They _exploded_ into motion. Tsunade-nee-sama wielded a kunai masterfully, while Senshōhseki used her new sword as if it had been hers forever. If one moved back, the other moved forward. Only to be thwarted and return to the initial position.

Tsunade-nee-sama was not allowed to use her formidable strength, evening out the playing field. She also had not been practicing her Kenjutsu kata often over the last few years, as countless, important missions and her demanding training as a medic took precedence over training a skill she had never used outside of the compound.

In contrast, Senshōhseki had been training for and with Kenjutsu every day for over four years. Meaning, she knew her strengths and weaknesses with the kata, knew what she would often mess up and what she could execute flawlessly. All the stances were still freshly ingrained into her mind. She was physically weaker than her older sister, who was turning fifteen years old the following day, and less experienced in 'real' fights.

From an outside perspective, it looked as if the sisters were dancing. A deadly, dangerous dance. Weapons clashed and sparks flew, but neither allowed any obvious blind spots open for exploitation.

Eventually though, Senshōhseki began to tire. The excitement of the day, the rigorous exercises required for graduation, her previous injuries – it all added up to one big disadvantage. And everyone knew it. Tsunade-nee-sama, Mito-bā-sama, and Senshōhseki herself.

"That's enough!" Mito-bā-sama suddenly declared over the din.

Immediately, both younger kunoichi stopped all movement, as conditioned into them when their grandmother chose to use that tone.

"I have seen enough to judge this spar as a draw. Senshōhseki, you have learned all that I have taught you. Congratulations, you may keep Dragon Tooth," their grandmother declared evenly. Pride seemed to radiate from her eyes. "Tsuna-chan, you have proven that what I taught is still a part of you. Thus, I shall keep my promise and help you with your seal-work. Congratulations to you as well."

Senshōhseki uncharacteristically whooped with elation, hugging first Mito-bā-sama, then her sister.

Absolutely knackered, the young girl fell asleep where she stood.

* * *

When Senshōhseki woke, she found herself back in her bed. With a low groan, she also discovered that her arms felt like over-cooked noodles and winced as she attempted to sit up. Her legs were quite sore as well.

After another soothing bath, Senshōhseki ground her teeth together and slowly, cautiously mastered the stairs on her walk to the main meeting hall. She was gifted with many pitying looks from passing clansmen, who all congratulated her, forcing the young "hime" to smile and thank them.  
If her smiles turned out a little weaker than usual, no one commented on it.

Akamaru-otō-sama came out of his study once she was nearby, sweeping her off her feet and onto his back. Just like when she was five and had powered herself out while ceaselessly practicing her kata.

"I'm too heavy for piggy back rides," Senshōhseki protested halfheartedly. However, she was already winding her arms around his shoulders, leaning her head contently against his neck.

"You're about as heavy as a feather, little gem," her father retorted amused, squeezing her leg gently.

She giggled softly, too ticklish to keep quiet.

"Congratulations, Musume-chan. I'm proud of you."

"Thank you, Tou-chan."

"You've earned it, little one. I'll keep you safe. Nap for a bit. Your mother and grandmother have prepared a feast to commemorate your graduation."

"'Kay."

* * *

When Tsunade-nee-sama had graduated, the Senju clan, like the rest of the village, had been too entrenched in the Great War for a big celebration. However, their heiress's approaching fifteenth birthday, additionally to the younger princess's Academy graduation, allowed the cooks to go all out. Many favorites were prepared, from goma-dango to yakitori, over miso-ramen to teriyaki beef. From the kitchens, a mouth-watering smell wafted through the entire clan compound. Seemingly compelling everyone to come to dinner.

Kin-okā-sama smiled warmly at her youngest daughter, proud of her passing the exams. "If you wish it, I shall accompany you to the Hokage Tower for your registration, Senshōhseki-chan."

"That would be great, Okā-sama."

"Very good. We shall leave tomorrow, at nine. Is that meeting your approval?"

"Yes, thank you, Okā-sama."

Tsunade-nee-sama smiled and hugged her little sister then, having just arrived from her own room. "You did very, very good today, pipsqueak. I'm proud of you!"

Senshōhseki basked in the praise, happily returning the embrace. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, little gem. You've earned it yourself."

During dinner, Tsunade-nee-sama explained what seal exactly she was planning that required Mito-bā-sama's assistance. Medical sealing was one of the blonde's fields of expertise, so it was surprising to hear she needed a hand developing a new one.

In Senshōhseki's humble opinion, it sounded awesome. A seal that helped store chakra, which could later help heal others in a tight spot. A seal that would allow her sister to become almost untouchable in a serious fight.

"You could become one of the first front-line combat-medics ever," Senshōhseki realized out loud.

Tsunade-nee-sama grinned. "Exactly."

"Because of all the strange situations you and your team get yourselves into?"

At this, her sister grimaced. "Pretty much. I don't want them to die, however much they occasionally annoy me."

"You're awesome," Senshōhseki told her, proud of her sister.

"And you're too adorable for words."

* * *

The following morning, Kin-okā-sama and Senshōhseki walked together to the Hokage Tower, as promised. For the occasion, the newly-appointed kunoichi of the Leaf had been dressed in her best red kimono. Her hair was pulled up in an elaborate style, featuring a small bun and her new hair-sticks. Her hitai-ate rested around her neck, rather than her forehead. Both Senju women wore tabi socks and woven zori sandals.  
Senshōhseki had only recently mastered walking on them without face-planting (one of Makoto-chan's favorite words).

First, once they reached the Tower, the hired photographer took a picture of Senshōhseki. Then, the two female Senju searched out the right department for the registration forms. They provided two copies of those for her and a small corner to fill them both out. Kin-okā-sama helped if needed, such as when Senshōhseki asked what her blood-type was (A positive), and otherwise just shielded her shy daughter from the curious stares directed at them.

After everything was filled out, the aide told them: "The Hokage-sama insists on personally accepting the forms."

Thus, Kin-okā-sama led the way to the Hokage's office, greeting the occasional female along the way. Often, she introduced Senshōhseki to her acquaintances, which included Nara Hanako, Sarutobi Biwako (who had apparently brought her husband his lunch), and a feral-looking Inuzuka Mimiko, alongside the latter's gray-furred wolf-dog-hybrid. All of which were the Lady of their respective clan.

"The Hokage-sama is ready to see you now," another Chūnin aide told them.

"Thank you," Kin-okā-sama and Senshōhseki replied politely, following after the Chūnin.

Sandaime-sama stood once they entered, smiling at the two Senju. He quickly perused the hastily offered forms, eyes crinkling in the corners as he took in the picture of Senshōhseki. "Has anyone ever told you that you look extraordinarily like a female version of your late father?"

Senshōhseki blushed, but denied it.

"You do. I believe, he would have been very proud of you, Senshōhseki-chan."

If even the _Hokage-sama_ believed that one's late parent or parents would have been proud of one, then one tended to believe such assurances. Glowing with happiness, Senshōhseki bowed gratefully to Sandaime-sama.

After five more minutes of conversation, mainly between Sandaime-sama and Kin-okā-sama, the two Senju left again.

* * *

Shortly before Kin-okā-sama returned to her duties, she gathered her white-haired daughter close. "I am very proud of how you have grown, little gem. I may not often tell you so, but I want you to never doubt my love for you."

Senshōhseki was stunned by the use of her nickname. Kin-okā-sama openly disapproved of nicknames, so she had not called her 'little gem' before. Never. That, added to the embrace, was a bit much for the consequently overwhelmed kunoichi. "I love you too, Okā-sama."

With a fleeting kiss to her forehead, Kin-okā-sama turned away and left. Her duties were calling once again.

* * *

The rest of the week flew by in training sessions, to get Senshōhseki used to her new tantō, and eating Dango with Makoto-chan. Both girls were acutely aware of their imminent separation. Not a single team or squad they knew of had two female members. If any kunoichi. So, they tried to make the best of the time they had left.

On the morning of team selections, Senshōhseki walked to the Academy on her own. Makoto-chan met up with her once their paths overlapped. They were dressed in their new outfits, headbands securely tied around either neck (Makoto-chan) or forehead (Senshōhseki).

The white-haired Senju was also wearing her new plated armor, as she had grown accustomed to its additional weight throughout the week. Dragon Tooth hung from her hip in its scabbard, which was fastened to her obi.

Silently, the new kunoichi seated themselves in their seats for the last time, waiting for Fukowara-sensei to appear with the list of teams.

They didn't have to wait long.

"You all know how to behave as proper shinobi of the Leaf. These are your teams," he then rattled off a list of teams made up entirely of civilian members. Finally, he reached: "Team Nine, under Nara Shikata: Senju Senshōhseki, Uchiha Joji, and Takano Hayato."

Senshōhseki was rooted to her chair. Uchiha-san still bore Makoto-chan and Senshōhseki a grudge for spilling water on him. Takano-san disliked her for some reason, although the Senju had no clue what she might have done to him.

 _This is just perfect_ , she thought hopelessly. Their team would likely end up as dysfunctional as her sister's Team Hiruzen.

"Team Ten, under Mitokado Homura; Akimichi Akari, Aburame Shinto, and Sarutobi Michi. Team Eleven, under Utatane Koharu: Yamamura Makoto, Taki Ginro, and Hyūga Noburo. That's it. Wait here until your Jōnin-sensei arrives. You may also leave to eat lunch with your teammates, but return within the hour," Fukowara-sensei instructed in his usual manner.

Senshōhseki exchanged a meaningful glance with Makoto-chan, who grimaced in sympathy. Her teammates were not as atrociously biased as Senshōhseki's, so she got lucky. The two would eat lunch with Makoto-chan without a problem.

Swallowing her timidity with some difficulty, Senshōhseki got up and moved towards Uchiha-san and Takano-san. All the while hoping they wouldn't rebuff her efforts right away. "Hello. My name is Senju Senshōhseki. Please take good care of me," she introduced herself politely, adhering to the traditional etiquette ingrained into her for years.

Grudgingly, Uchiha-san reciprocated, although in a very short fashion: "Uchiha Joji."  
Uchiha-san looked like all his other male clansmen: pale, black-haired, dark-eyed. A few civilian girls had been hunting him down wherever he went, squealing and screeching loudly. (Senshōhseki was informed this phenomenon was called 'fangirls'. _Not_ something any self-respecting female should _ever_ aspire to be.)

"Takano Hayato," the brown-haired, civilian-born boy told them, bowing politely back at Senshōhseki. He was tan, tall, and fairly muscular. Takano-san also had brown eyes, which were currently scrutinizing her with confusion.

Senshōhseki already feared the rejection she knew was most likely in her near future, but soldiered on regardless. "Please do me the honor of joining my humble self for lunch today, so that we may acquaint ourselves a little with each other until Sensei arrives," the Genin managed to get out with only a faint hint of a stutter ringing through.

Both boys nearly ignored her formal, polite bow, but then their manners forcefully kicked in and they replied to her somewhat stilted suggestion with grudging agreement.

* * *

Quickly, the trio settled on the first affordable restaurant they could find - a new barbecue place ran by one of the more adventurous civilian Akimichi - and ordered their food. As they waited, no one spoke, allowing the uncomfortable silence to spread.

Swallowing the frog in her scratchy throat, Senshōhseki opened her mouth once more: "What is your favorite food? I like Red Bean Soup the best."

The Uchiha regarded her stoically, before deciding he didn't like to lose face in a casual conversation, especially to the manifestations of all the dislike he felt. "Yakitori," he grunted out, teeth gritted.

Takano-san shrugged a little helplessly. "I prefer my mom's homemade meals, especially her Udon."

With a small smile, the sole girl in their midst shyly acknowledged his reply. "My aunt always prepares the best Red Bean Soup. She insists on cooking our favorite meals for birthdays, regardless of age. It's her duty as the Lady."

Finally, Takano-san relaxed slightly. "So, are you someone important to your clan?"

Both the Uchiha and Senshōhseki clearly showed their surprise in regards to his question. (One scoffed, the other sighed softly.)

"No. She's the only daughter of the second son, cousin to the clan heir, and remains heiress presumptive until her cousin and his wife produce a son. Although Tsunade- _hime_ is older than her. She's the blonde chick that collected Senju-hime here from the Academy at times," Uchiha-san explained seemingly bored, derision underlining his voice.

Senshōhseki restrained herself from rolling her eyes at his belligerent attitude.

"So, why do people treat you like you're some princess?" Takano-san questioned confused.

"She's the daughter of Senju Tobirama," the Uchiha pressed out, intense dislike dripping from his words.

Takano-san turned wide eyes onto the poor girl. "You're the _Nidaime's_ daughter?" he whispered, quite visibly astonished.

However, Senshōhseki only modestly blushed, attempting to hide her embarrassment. She did not want to be known as the daughter of the second Hokage, but as her own person. The white-haired kunoichi fidgeted uncomfortably in her seat, twisting her fingers awkwardly. "Yes. Do you have siblings?"

Takano-san nodded, explaining that he had three younger brothers and two elder ones (whom had all chosen civilian careers in the family business), accepting the change of topic.

The Uchiha had a younger sister, as it turned out. Her name was Mikoto and she was only a year old at the moment. Then, the three newly-minted Genin spoke about other inconsequential topics, although the boys took up most of the conversation.

Senshōhseki kept quiet, her mind wandering. She was partially too shy to contribute much, but the kunoichi also liked to listen to others talk more than necessarily taking part in a conversation of any kind. Kin-okā-sama always smiled and said she had inherited her mother's private, soft-spoken nature and her father's tendency to over-analyze everything.  
Still, the young child listened to each word; spoken and implied.

Soon enough, their lunch break had reached its end, seeing all three returning to their old classroom to await the arrival of their potential sensei.

* * *

Sensei after sensei entered to retrieve their respective students. Suddenly, they were the only ones left. Senshōhseki quietly suggested a game they had learned in order to refine their chakra control, to pass the time. Both boys agreed to her idea, beginning to play until their sensei arrived. (Whenever that would be...)

Around thirty minutes later, a tall, brunet male entered the classroom. He appeared to be quite harried, brown hair in disarray, and clothes covered in strange smudges.  
"Troublesome. Follow me," he ordered them, leading the small group outside.

* * *

If you skipped the note at the top, please go back and read it. I tried to clear up why Senshōhseki gets treated the way she is. I won't answer any questions to the bullying after this explanation. Also, if you still wonder why this is marked as a HP/Naruto crossover and why I put down "reincarnation!MOD", please refer to the AN or check out _Scraps_ on my profile. There will be some SPOILERS though, so decide for yourself whether you'd rather want to figure everything out right now or wait for a bit.

I hope you enjoy(ed) your day!  
W


	7. Chapter 6 SWAD

**Still Waters Are Deep 6**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Everything belongs to their legal owners. No copyright infringement intended.

* * *

 **Summary:** Follow the life of Senju Senshōhseki (尖晶石), daughter of the late Second Hokage. Read as the shy, reserved girl transforms into a quiet, self-assured leader on the battlefields of the Second Shinobi World War. However, behind the pretty facade, the Senju princess hides an incredible secret. Reincarnation!MOD

* * *

 **Beta:** EmptySurface

* * *

 _ **FAQ:**_

\- **WHY IS THIS A NARUTO/HP CROSSOVER?** For the last time: there is an early version of SWAD on my profile, under the title _Scraps_ , a collection of old fics that I won't continue (at least at this point). I've pointed this out in nearly every AN so far. If you really want to spoiler yourself, go ahead and figure out why I put down **REINCARNATION!MOD** into the summary.

\- **THIS FIC IS SET ABOUT 50 YEARS BEFORE CANON BEGINS!** Apparently, I didn't make this clear enough. Or people just ignore my ANs. The entire society is different from when Naruto is a 12 years old twerp. _Still Waters Are Deep , _at this point in the story, plays around **NINE** **YEARS AFTER THE FIRST SHINOBI WORLD WAR!**

To all the people who categorially denied my explanation in the last chapter: if you don't like what I write, go read something else. There's literally thousands of other stories to choose from.

To all the people who left polite and/or nice reviews: thank you! You made my day!

* * *

Sorry about the mix-up. I have a different filing order on my computer than I do on FF-net.

Have a great day!

* * *

 **~ Chapter Six ~**

* * *

Sensei after sensei entered to retrieve their respective students. Suddenly, they were the only ones left. Senshōhseki quietly suggested a game they had learned in order to refine their chakra control, to pass the time. Both boys agreed to her idea, beginning to play until their sensei arrived. (Whenever that would be...)

Around thirty minutes later, a tall, brunette male entered the classroom. He appeared to be quite harried, brown hair in disarray, and clothes covered in strange smudges.

"Troublesome. Follow me," he ordered them, leading the small group outside.

Eventually, the four reached a small, secluded, peaceful clearing. The Jōnin motioned for the Genin to sit comfortably. He himself slouched further, emphasizing the lazy aura around his person.

"Nara Shikata, current clan head of the Nara clan. Say three things you like, dislike, your dream for the future, name and age, and why you chose this career," he ordered the three children. A nod signaled that the only girl in their midst was supposed to begin.

"Senju Senshōhseki, nine. I like Goma-Dango, spending time with my family and learning more about Kenjutsu. I dislike the special treatment I receive for being my father's daughter, strife between teammates, and weak, fangirl-ish kunoichi. My dream is to become someone my parents can be proud of. I chose to become a kunoichi to better protect my family and to honor my parents' memories," the young kunoichi stated quietly, clamming up right after. Her unique eyes were singlemindedly fixed on the grass held between her fingers, avoiding direct contact with the others' gazes.

The Nara nodded thoughtfully. Then, he motioned to Takano-san who sat next to the Senju princess.

"Takano Hayato, eleven. I like my mom's Udon, Bukijutsu, and my family. I dislike discrimination against civilian-born shinobi, arrogance and rats. My dream is to become a Jōnin and prove that civilian-born shinobi are just as good as clan-born ones. I chose to become a shinobi because I wanted to do something different."

Again, Nara-sama simply nodded.

"Uchiha Joji, ten. I like my little sister Mikoto, Katon-jutsu, and my clan. I dislike that the Uchiha are stereotypically confined to being the Military Police, Senju Tobirama, and traitors. My dream is to awaken my Sharingan. I chose to become a shinobi because it was expected of me."

The Jōnin sighed, mumbling another 'troublesome' under his breath, but nodded. "Alright then. If you manage to survive my test, I'll introduce myself fully to you. If not, you'll be sent back to the Academy."

All three newly-appointed Genin were shocked. No one had told them about this extra test!

"You have an hour to show me what you're capable of; to prove to me that you're worth my time and attention. But first, I suggest you find me," the man told the trio, then vanished into a cloud of chakra-smoke.

Immediately, the two boys began to violently curse, hastily jumping up from their comfortable positions on the grass.

"Senju! What are you doing? We need to find Sensei!" Uchiha-san barked out, clearly annoyed.

Senshōhseki blinked at him with confusion. "So you know where he is? I suggest we pool what information we have on Nara-sama once we find a spot that's less exposed."

Stunned by her calm, sensible words, the two boys followed the usually incredibly meek, timid kunoichi into the trees. They hid in the crown of one of the oldest trees, so they would notice if shadows crept up on them.

"What do you know about Nara-sama?" Takano-san demanded anxiously.

Senshōhseki sighed thoughtfully before rattling off: "Nara Shikata-sama is the current leader of the Nara clan. Jōnin-level, mastered the secret jutsu of his clan. He can manipulate shadows with his will and chakra, so watch out for anything like that. Those shadows are said to capture enemies easily. The Nara clan has been allied with the Akimichi and Yamanaka clans for generations, so Nara-sama will probably know techniques that compliment theirs. The Nara clan is also known for their laziness, high-quality medicine, deer, and high intelligence. An uncle of mine always complains about losing Shogi against an old Nara comrade from the Great War."

All this the white-haired kunoichi told them absentmindedly, already calculating how many moves they were behind. "Nara-sama is married to Nara Hanako, retired Chūnin-level kunoichi; they have just had a daughter, Shikae, I think. He's known as an above-average strategist and accomplished, highly-decorated veteran of the Great Shinobi World War."

Both boys stared disbelievingly at the tiny girl for a moment. They had never heard her speak so much in one day, much less one setting.

"Right," Takano-san muttered lowly. "Anything else?"

" _Don't_ underestimate him. _Ever_. We don't have a chance to win against him individually, but as a team our chances would rise about five percent, according to my calculations," Senshōhseki added absently, keeping her gaze wandering over their surroundings.

Uchiha-san snorted, but nodded in grudging agreement. Takano-san nervously ran a hand through his hair. "So, our chances to win are about where exactly?"

"Five percent, in the absolutely best scenario I could think of. Worst case is zero percent chance of survival. For any of us," the white-haired nine-year-old continued dryly.

"Father has deep respect for Nara-sama, but abhors his laziness," Uchiha-san added slowly. "I don't know anything else."

Both boys turned back to the youngest in their group.

A thoughtful expression crossed Senshōhseki's face for a long moment. "Well, we could try the compound, but I'm not sure. Either he sent a clone in his stead earlier or is potentially hiding somewhere in the trees around us..."

Before anyone else could say something, the young kunoichi had grabbed their necks and dragged them away from the tree. Surprisingly, the dainty, petite child managed to carry the two older boys without any noticeable effort.

A moment later, she deflected a kunai from them, redirecting it to its original owner. An exploding tag set off a second or so afterward.

Immediately, the two shinobi snapped out of their daze, drawing their own weapons.

They arranged themselves so each of their backs was covered. Their breath seemed impossibly loud in the quiet forest. Eyes flickered searchingly along the tree line, wondering where the next attack would come from.

All of a sudden, a flurry of shuriken flew at them.

Everyone ducked behind trees for cover, sticking together, despite everything. The sun's rays never quite managed to reach the forest floor.

"Keep moving!" Senshōhseki ordered in a whisper, uncertain how well they would understand Konoha's sign language (which they had learned the beginnings of in the Academy). The boys nodded, jumping between the trees to avoid the attacking shadows.

Abruptly, the speed of the attack increased.

Senshōhseki snagged Takano-san's collar and enhanced her next jump with more chakra, closely followed by Uchiha-san. They finally landed in the well-lit clearing, but didn't stay there.

Instead, Senshōhseki led them to the most light-flooded, unobstructed training ground she knew. It was unused at the moment, to her quiet relief.

The team quickly readied a trap, still guarding each other's backs. Senshōhseki somehow knew that she needed to remain calm in this situation, how to word her commands and ask them to follow her. To trust her judgment.

Of course she listened to their suggestions, but ultimately they looked to her for orders.

And the kunoichi flourished with the responsibility.

Uncertainly, all three stared at the most likely directions their potential sensei would appear from. They didn't disregard the ground or air, but concentrated on all of their surroundings.

He apparently decided to humor them, even artfully tripping the trap. However, the Jōnin evaded all weapons thrown at him.

Then, Nara-sama attacked fully.

His first target was Senshōhseki who managed to deflect the initial strike, kicking him in return. Somehow it even connected.

The two boys used the openings she cleared for them to the best of their abilities. Often, their sensei simply evaded.

All of a sudden, he changed targets.

After throwing a smoke bomb, they were separated. Without warning. Without knowing what was happening.

Without a chance to win.

Senshōhseki continued her spar with what she assumed was a clone, hoping to divert his attention somehow and regroup with her teammates.

Before that could happen though, the Nara smiled and told her to stop. Their time limit was reached.

* * *

Soon, all three Genin sat back on the grass in front of their potential sensei.

Dark-brown eyes scrutinized each of them, as if searching their souls for their secrets. Senshōhseki shivered a little. His eyes seemed to read her every thought. The dark-brown appeared to lead down endless tunnels.

"You surprised me. According to your Academy files, none of you should have worked as well together as you did today. Senshōhseki-hime was described as a hopelessly introverted loner, Hayato-kun as an easily riled boy and Joji-kun was supposed to be an immature, narrow-minded clan-child. Nevertheless, you worked as a team to reach a common goal. Good job. I must admit, it surprised me that you chose the kunoichi as unofficial leader," their teacher explained nonchalantly.

Uchiha-san and Takano-san seemed to realize that Senshōhseki was actually a girl in that moment, judging by their frankly hilarious facial expressions directed her way.

"Although my own Genin-team was more aligned with the work of the Torture and Interrogation Department, I have fought in other formations as well. Your team will specialize similarly to Team Sarutobi, despite our official designation. I want you to become a well-rounded, first response-team capable of combat, with an added touch of capture and field interrogation," Nara-sama declared bluntly, surprising Senshōhseki and Uchiha-san. Team designations were considered as good as carved in stone.

"Whatever differences there are between each of you will be left at home the second you step out your front door. Unless you want to be kicked out of the Corps, of course," he added drolly. "After analyzing your scores at the Academy and my little test, I will train you as follows: Joji-kun, for now, you shall be the Ninjutsu expert of Team Nine. You have the largest chakra-reserves and alread training in how to wield Elemental jutsu. Hayato-kun, you are going to be the Taijutsu and general weaponry expert. I have never met a Genin, civilian-born or not, with your accuracy or aim. Senshōhseki-hime, in your files, there was mention of your outstanding skills in strategy classes and the preparations of simple antidotes. The latter I'm assuming is thanks to Tsunade-hime?"

The white-haired nine-year-old nodded in confirmation.

"Consequently, I'm planning on you being the unofficial team medic and tactician until you have grown a little more into your potential. Have you been instructed in the arts of Fuuinjutsu by Mito-sama?"

In response, the young kunoichi blushed faintly, but confirmed his suspicions again. "Yes, sir. I have begun the instructions in the basics. Mito-bā-sama has told me that despite being compatible with learning the Art, I regretfully won't be able to use anything above Level Two due to my smaller reserves."

'Level Two' was what Uzumaki children could draw up and activate by her current age. Her reserves much too small for more chakra-demanding works and would never grow to anything even closely resembling the Uzumaki stamina.

Nara-sama nodded once, in seemingly indifferent acknowledgment. "We will concentrate on team training for now. How far have you progressed in your chakra control training?"

Takano-san shrugged, strangely unconcerned. "Only know what the Academy taught us and a little tree climbing."

Uchiha-san admitted to having mastered tree climbing and being prepared for trying water-walking.

All eyes turned once more to the timid girl.

Then, Nara-sama sighed audibly. "You are being groomed to follow in your birth parents' shoes, then?"

A noticeable blush dusted her cheeks. "Yes, sir."

"Show me what you can do," the curious man demanded.

To the boys' surprise, Senshōhseki positioned herself on the floor, legs resting in a relaxed meditative pose. After unsealing a slightly scratched, almost completely empty canteen, the white-haired kunoichi rested her hands on her knees, palms turned upside. Then, she closed her red orbs, concentrating hard.

Before their scrutinizing, curious eyes, a small, thist-sized bubble of water formed over the canteen, floating steadily upwards. Slowly, the ball of water was guided to one hand, then over to the other.

However, on its way there, the bubble dispersed unexpectedly, water falling into the grass.

"Very good," Nara-sama complimented in his usual rough voice. "Is this one of your honorable father's or mother's techniques?"

Senshōhseki blushed once again, her modesty back in full force. "A combination of both," she admitted softly. "Tsunade-nee-sama is much better at controlling the orb than I am. My chakra reserves are smaller than hers as well."

"Whatever else have you been trained in?" Uchiha-san wondered, grudgingly admiring her. (And inwardly deciding to step up his own training regime.)

The self-conscious girl twisted her fingers again. "I am proficient in Genin-ranked Kenjutsu, low-level Water-jutsu and basic sealing. Kin-okā-sama has instructed both Tsunade-nee-sama and I in first aid techniques. We also were both taught to prepare simple antidotes and medicinal pastes."

Both boys stared at her for a long moment.

"Damn. And here I thought the Uchiha and Hyūga were hard on their kids," Takano-san whistled appreciatively.

* * *

After the test and their little heart-to-heart, Senshōhseki and the boys were dismissed for the day. (Still not having heard the full introduction of their Jōnin-sensei.) Tsunade-nee-sama and Makoto-chan waited for the younger kunoichi at the park, the latter balancing a large stack of Dango-skewers in front of her.

"How did it go? You were waiting for quite some time," Makoto-chan questioned immediately, worry evident on her face.

"Oh, Nara-sensei showed up. He tested us right after the introductions," here Senshōhseki sent a dark look to her sister, "but we passed. So, Team Nine is still in business."

Tsunade-nee-sama ruffled her sister's hair. "Congratulations, little gem. I'm proud of you."

"Thanks. A little warning would have been nice though."

"Where's the fun in that? But we were ordered to keep quiet," Tsunade-nee-sama explained.

Makoto-chan grinned widely. "Congrats! Team Eleven is gonna kick ass as well. Although I'm not sure about your sensei. He seems a little – weak."

Senshōhseki winced as memories of their spar came to the forefront of her mind. "Trust me, he's not."

Tsunade-nee-sama raised an eyebrow in an imitation of their grandmother. "Who is your Jōnin-sensei?"

"Nara Shikata-sama. He is the one Uncle Hiromaru complains about all the time."

"Team Eleven is under the command of Utatane Koharu-sensei."

"Impressive. This means your generation will be trained almost as intensely as Team Seven has been, when Sandaime-sama still had direct command over us. It's also highly unlikely that you'll be separated in the coming years. We're the teams they use to show off to other villages, so expect hard training. Harder than anything the other Genin will receive."

In response, Makoto-chan grimaced. "That cannot be good. I've seen - and heard stories..."

Tsunade-nee-sama nodded. "I know."

Senshōhseki sighed softly. "Hopefully, we'll at least not be treated like second grade shinobi."

This evoked a very empathetic look from Tsunade-nee-sama.

"I don't have to worry about that too much, at least," Makoto-chan replied. "After all, Utatane-sensei is a kunoichi herself. She knows how to prepare me best. And she's highly respected as well."

The three continued to talk until Tsunade-nee-sama excused herself, as her shift at the hospital was about to begin. Makoto-chan and Senshōhseki shared their supply of Dango and swore to themselves that they would meet up at least once a month, if they could.

* * *

Senshōhseki returned home in the late afternoon. Quickly, the young kunoichi walked over to the training grounds, going over the entire test once again. She tried to think of different ways to react in every single situation, questioning the reasoning behind every single move each of them had made. If she would be any use to them as tactician, then she would have to meticulously analyze their battles afterward. It was hard.

Senshōhseki did not know Uchiha-san or Takano-san very well. She could not understand their motives or had any clear idea of their abilities, despite their short talk after the spar was over. She could not estimate their skill levels or their potential. Which, she dryly supposed, was the entire reasoning for why she was _not_ their sensei.

In short, Senshōhseki was lacking the experience to accurately guess at their future development.

Finding herself unable to sit still, the nine-year-old quickly shook off her lingering thoughts. Then, she stood, drawing her new sword, and began to go through her most complicated kata with a renewed sense of purpose.

She could not afford to slack off.

* * *

An hour or so later, Senshōhseki was interrupted by the arrival of Mito-bā-sama. She gently corrected her granddaughter's grip, praising her for her diligence but also admonishing her for forgetting the time.

"Now, little gem, tell me what has you so upset."

"I am merely thinking about my team, Obā-sama."

Mito-bā-sama frowned. "Are they being patronizing towards you?"

"No, no. It's just... They entrust me with a lot of responsibility. Am I truly worthy of that?"

"What kind of responsibility?"

"Nara-sensei deemed it appropriate to declare me the team tactician and unofficial medic. I don't want to be just the medic. Tsunade-nee-sama has that niche covered. But that's ungrateful, isn't it?"

Stalling, Mito-bā-sama settled down on the grass next to her granddaughter. She gently drew her close, wrapping one arm around Senshōhseki. "Start in the beginning, little gem."

"My Jōnin-sensei is Nara Shikata-sama, the clan head. Kin-okā-sama introduced me to his wife while we were filing my registration papers last week. I've been paired up with Uchiha Joji and a civilian-born shinobi named Takano Hayato. Sensei told us what fields he would focus our training on, so we could prepare. Or so I assume. He said he had analyzed the Academy files and our spar to come to these conclusions. I was chosen for team tactician and unofficial medic."

"And you're not happy about that?"

"Not really, no. I mean, I am honored to be trusted with the responsibility, I just don't want to be pressed in the same old mold all kunoichi are somehow. I don't want to end up as a second-grade medic, because as interesting as Tsunade-nee-sama makes it sound, it's truthfully not something I'm overly passionate about. I like Kenjutsu and chakra control exercises and learning Fuuinjutsu. I want to help my teammates, of course, but..."

Mito-bā-sama smiled and ran her fingers over Senshōhseki's wild mane, the hair ties loosened. "I see. For now, you are not old enough for proper combat. Seki-chan, your frame is too dainty, too small, for proper shinobi battle. Nara-sama probably saw that right away and thought to use your already existing knowledge of medicinal herbs and chakra-less techniques to the team's benefit. I believe, he will not force you to become a recognized medic-nin, like your sister. If that is proven false, you may always come to me, so we might find a solution for this problem."

Senshōhseki carefully thought over the offer of her grandmother. "So, for now, I'm not supposed to worry about it?"

"Exactly. You don't know how he will train you. It has barely been a day of knowing your teams, give it a few more weeks. Ask him for his reasoning if things don't appear to change. Nara might be lazy and prone to excessive napping, but he's your sensei. He should always be prepared to answer your questions, especially if he is planning on you taking over as team tactician in his absence," Mito-bā-sama explained patiently. Her fingers were still running through Senshōhseki's hair.

"Alright, I will. Thank you, Obā-sama."

"You are welcome. Now, help this old woman off of the ground. I was searching for you, because your mother wishes to remind you that you have promised to continue practicing on your koto."

Giggling, Senshōhseki assured her beloved grandmother that she was hardly old at all. Although the nine-year-old still helped her off of the grass.


	8. Chapter 7 SWAD

**Still Waters Are Deep 7**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Everything belongs to their legal owners. No copyright infringement intended.

* * *

 **Summary:** Follow the life of Senju Senshōhseki, daughter of the late Second Hokage. Read as the shy, reserved girl transforms into a quiet, self-assured leader on the battlefields of the Second Shinobi World War. However, behind the pretty facade, the Senju princess hides an incredible secret. Reincarnation!MOD

* * *

 **Beta:** EmptySurface

* * *

 _~ Chapter Seven ~_

* * *

Senshōhseki got ready as quickly as hardly ever before. She rushed through her morning toilette, after meditating, and practically shoveled the same old gruel into her mouth, before running out of the house with a shout of "Goodbye, I'm running a bit late!" over her shoulder. Hopping as she put on her ninja sandals as quickly as possible, the nine-year-old sprinted out of the compound and down the dirt road, to the community training grounds.

As she skittered to a halt in the training ground of yesterday's talk, she spotted a disgruntled-looking Uchiha-san. Although that seemed to be his default expression, which thus didn't have to mean much of anything. Takano-san was practicing a trick that involved ninja-wire and a handful of kunai in some form. He looked up from his exercise, greeting Senshōhseki with a polite nod upon arrival.

"You weren't lurking around that prodigy, were you?" Uchiha-san questioned grumpily. "'cause if you're ever late to team training because of fangirling..."

"I am _not_ a stupid fangirl!" Senshōhseki retorted, highly offended.

"What prodigy are you talking about?" Takano-san asked, to break the sudden, awkward silence that had ensued a moment after her uncharacteristic outburst.

Uchiha-san shrugged. "Hatake Sakumo."

Senshōhseki frowned deeply, still very insulted by the accusation. "I don't even know who that is. Why is he so important?"

"Because he graduated two years ago, aged nine."

In reply, Senshōhseki simply shrugged. "So? He graduated three years after my sister's entire team graduated. Age-wise." She refrained from pointing out that _she_ had also gained her own headband at nine. If he had not listened before, during their introductions, she figured, he wouldn't right then either.

"Your sister graduated at _six_?" Takano-san interrupted the brewing argument and pissing contest between his younger teammates before it could evolve into something more serious.

Both younger children shrugged, nodding yes.

"Wow. She must be really good, then, huh?"

Uchiha-san snorted. "Tsunade-hime is the granddaughter of Shodaime-sama. She would have been graduated anyway, regardless of skill."

Senshōhseki glared at him. "She earned it!"

Uchiha-san shrugged, not caring. "It doesn't change the facts – she would have been graduated anyway. The Council doesn't _want_ her to become a kunoichi, or at least the majority doesn't. At least she sensibly chose to become a medic." _Unlike you._

"She's the best damn medic they have ever seen!" Senshōhseki blurted out, truly angry about his flat, uncaring tone and the unsaid implications. It was the first time she cussed openly. Maybe Makoto-chan's vicious temper tantrums were rubbing off on her.

"Of course the examiners would _tell_ her that."

Reigning in her rising temper, the nine-year-old continued to glare darkly at her new, unbelievably arrogant teammate.

Takano-san, at least, kept out of the argument taking place, realizing that he could not comment either way. After all, he had no clue what her sister was actually capable of and did not know her at all. Aside from the odd day Tsunade-hime had come to escort her little sister home.

To this scene, their sensei arrived. He took one look at the positively sparking eyes of his kunoichi, another at the self-satisfied smirk on his Uchiha student's face and sighed audibly. "Run five rounds around the village. If you're not back in twenty minutes, it's an extra round for every minute you're late. For _all_ of you! Get to work!"

Obediently, Senshōhseki began to jog, grateful for the opportunity to work off her anger. She really didn't want to be kicked out of the Shinobi Corps, not on her first day as a "real" kunoichi.

Her temper was too easily riled whenever someone insulted her family or friends, she knew that. Therefore, Senshōhseki would meditate later, to determine what to do in response. She couldn't just accept the casual insults and continued grudge her teammate seemed to cling to because of an incident that had occurred years ago.

Uchiha-san could not insult her sister or another person important to her, not again. That was not what teammates did. At least, according to the self-same sister Uchiha-san had just implied was not up to par. With _Jiraiya._

It was not exactly what she would have called an auspicious start to their career as Team Nine.

* * *

After an exhausting morning training their endurance and refining their accuracy with thrown weapons, the newly-appointed Team Nine reported to the mission desk. Nara-sensei meandered along behind them, shoulders slouched and hands in his pocket. He looked like nothing could bore him more than their company.

A Chūnin aide sat behind the desk, as did Hokage-sama.

"Good morning," Sandaime-sama greeted with a kind smile in their direction. Everyone repeated the greeting back at him, all bowing with the appropriate degree of politeness.

"Hokage-sama, we have come to ask for a D-Rank-mission. Is there anything in particular that would fit our team?" Nara-sensei dutifully drawled out.

Sandaime-sama rifled through the scrolls marked as D-Rank. "Well, we have a mission to catch Tora II, another mission to weed a garden for the Takano-family, and cleaning the river of the driftwood from the last storm."

Nara-sensei let his eyes roam over his three students. Then, the older man sighed. "We'll take the weeding mission."

Takano-san wilted noticeably, but refrained from complaining out loud. Apparently, he did not appreciate having to work for his own Family. Or maybe it had to do with working on something while his brothers could watch?

Either way, the three Genin followed after their sensei, ready to do what they had been commissioned for.

* * *

Takano-san lived in a medium-sized compound in the merchant district. His family was largely civilian, which was why they were not recognized as a clan of Konoha. Officially, they were a Family. Team Nine was greeted by the civilian equivalent of a shinobi clan's Lady, Takano Amiko. Her two eldest sons were also home, due to not wishing for their mother to be exposed to the shinobi on her own.

"Welcome to the Takano Compound. Please, do come in," the older Takano-san greeted the team warmly.

Everyone followed her polite words, leaving their sandals in their hands. Then, they trudged after her to the other side of the house, where they could see surprisingly vast fields of herbs. Senshōhseki smiled to herself. She liked the smell of some of the herbs, which were of a very good quality.

"This is our herb garden," Amiko-san explained, perhaps a little unnecessarily. She wore the rich silks of a well-off merchant's wife. Her dark-brown, gray-streaked hair was swept up in a complicated knot and her warm, brown eyes sought out her son repeatedly.

Nara-sensei nodded politely at her. "Team, your task is to identify and dispose of all the weeds. If you are not certain of one or the other plant, ask your teammates for clarification. If, and only if, you all cannot figure it out, you may consult me. Get to it!"

Senshōhseki quickly took one of the woven baskets, ready to do her part of the job. Uchiha-san and Takano-san both followed her example. Uchiha-san was at a clear disadvantage. He had never been required to learn the herbs from the weeds, so the two others decided to stick close by his side.

Nara-sensei was watching their dynamics with eagle eyes. "For every herb you pull instead of a weed, you will be required to run around the village once again. All of you."

The three Genin gulped simultaneously. Memories of his favorite enticements to speed them up kept swimming before their wide eyes, before they snapped themselves out of it.

"Yes, sir!"

Satisfied, their teacher lounged on the ground, back propped up against the outer house wall.

As the Genin worked, they stuck close together. Uchiha-san didn't ask for help, but both Senshōhseki and Takano-san made it a point to talk loud enough about the respective weed they had just pulled and what made it so different in appearance from a herb.

Around the time the team had worked through half the fields, they heard a muffled _thwack_ from the direction of the house. Amiko-san and her sons, Akaro and Ginro, watched the Genin on mission. Akaro was frowning at his mother who was in the process of re-storing her fan in her sleeve.

Senshōhseki could feel the glare of both men directed at her, although she didn't understand what exactly had set them off. Nevertheless, she had an idea. Mainly thanks to her long years in the Academy.

"That's Senju- _hime_ to you, Akaro. She is a princess, the heiress of honorable Nidaime-sama and his late wife. If I hear you employ such language in the presence of a lady again, you will find yourself in _very_ hot water. I am still your mother, young man!" Amiko-san reprimanded her eldest son loudly.

Both Takano-san and Senshōhseki blushed hotly.

Having her suspicions confirmed, the nine-year-old turned away from her teammates. Ostensibly, to pick a few more herbs. In reality, she did not wish to grant the older male the satisfaction of knowing how much his no doubt malicious insinuations hurt and angered her. Her parents were honorable people! _Both_ sets. She would _not_ stand to let outsiders besmirch their name.

Especially if those outsiders did not actually know them, personally.

Neither of her teammates said anything, but Uchiha-san appeared slightly less grumpy to her and Takano-san insisted on carrying her full basket back to the house.

Senshōhseki thanked him quietly, but smiled and told him she was strong enough "to carry her own basket".

* * *

Over the following days, Team Nine established a new routine. They would train together in the mornings, focusing mostly on team tactics and drills and basic endurance, while completing D-Rank missions in the afternoon.

Nara-sensei also gave each of them individual drills and exercises, to be practiced at home. Senshōhseki received mostly tasks involving her developing knowledge of herbalism, such as what antidote to use on what poison in a hurry and where they grew naturally. He also gave her scrolls to study with fictional battle situations, which she was supposed to offer solutions for.

Meanwhile, Mito-bā-sama continued her Fuuinjutsu training. Senshōhseki now could draw her own storage scrolls, which was quite useful. (Although she had liked setting off her exploding tags much more.)

Tsunade-nee-sama was fully inducted into the ranks of the village's medic-nin and, at fifteen years of age, had already attained the rank of a respectable surgeon. She still had to have someone look over her shoulder, for formality's sake and only for a period of six months following her official induction, but it was quite apparent to _everyone_ that she had inherited her honorable grandfather's talent in healing others.

Aside from Fuuinjutsu and team training, Senshōhseki religiously practiced her Kenjutsu and refined he chakra control further. The finer her control, the better she could sense other people's signatures. The more she refined her Sensor-senses, the easier it felt to identify certain clan-members from others. Such as the Aburame, or the Uchiha, for example.

However, her talent was very mild compared to what, according to her uncle's stories, her birth father could sense with minimal effort.

Nara-sensei continued to evade questions regarding his private life. Team Nine had yet to meet his family, although Senshōhseki had already been introduced to Nara Hanako-sama.

Kin-okā-sama had quietly confirmed the existence of a recently born daughter, named Shikae, so they at least knew why they had to wait irritatingly long on some mornings for their sensei to make his appearance. Others, he showed up with rings around and bags under his eyes and was discouragingly grumpy. Which almost always translated into extra-rounds for the Genin.

* * *

One of their more memorable missions consisted of babysitting for an unmarried kunoichi who had been taken off the active mission roaster for a reason the Genin were not told. Apparently, Hokage-sama had conscripted Hotaru-san's services for kunoichi lessons at the Academy, to help subsidize her income. The woman had one son, a very energetic toddler of three years. He had black hair, sandy-brown eyes, and a never-ending supply of physical energy.

Also he. _Chattered_. The. _Entire_. Time.

 _Loudly_.

It was chaos. As soon as Hotaru-san left the cramped apartment, Nara-sensei pretty much left them to their fate.

Noticing that the coast was clear, little Shoichi-chan divested himself of his clothing in no time at all, running around the apartment in his birthday suit, and screeching and or squealing. Loudly. Especially, whenever one of the Genin attempted to catch him to put his clothes back on.

Nara-sensei simply smirked at their helplessness, which signified nothing good to either of them.

Thankfully, Uchiha-san had the presence of mind to secure the door to the building's hallway, so that little Shoichi-chan could not escape the apartment. Which would have been horrendous.

Three hours later, the living room was in shambles, the kitchen 'decorated' by an upended pitcher of water, the child's bedroom buried under plushy animals, and the bathroom looked like an exploding tag had gone off on the toothpaste.

Shoichi-chan was still naked.

Takano-san finally managed to catch him, with some assistance from both his teammates. "That was _not_ nice, Shoichi-chan," he told the child sternly. It sounded oddly like his fed-up mother reprimanding Akaro. "You will be sitting in that corner, not making a peep, and think about your actions. In five minutes, I will ask you why you should apologize."

Stunned, Senshōhseki and Uchiha-san followed their otherwise so unassuming teammate to the corner he had chosen. Surprisingly, Shoichi-chan allowed Takano-san to dress him and strap him down to the chair.

They separated to quickly and efficiently clean up the mess their client's son had made.

Shoichi-chan apologized and behaved for the rest of the day, too intimidated by Takano-san to act up again.

When Hotaru-san returned home, she praised them for having managed to get the little boy to sleep on time and that the apartment still looked to be in one piece. "You have been the best babysitters by far! I will _definitely_ commission your team again!"

With an extra batch of anko mochi, they were released from their duties.

* * *

Shortly thereafter, Team Nine regrouped in "their" clearing. Nara-sensei sat in front of his students.

"What have you learned today?"

"Not to give cute little kids the benefit of doubt?" Senshōhseki almost blurted out sarcastically, but managed to hold her tongue at the last moment.

Takano-san muttered tiredly: "Time-Out is a very effective weapon against overexcited toddlers and I know why Mother used it so liberally when I was little."

This droll response, of course, garnered an amused quirk of their teacher's lips and a snort from Uchiha-san.

"That too. What else?" Nara-sensei questioned patiently.

"Working together helps catch naked toddlers and keeps their privates _private_?" Senshōhseki ventured to suggest in a deadpan manner.

Again, the males snorted audibly. Takano-san even grinned unashamedly at her sarcastic remark.

"Yes. You chose to pool your resources and cut off his escape route that way. If Joji-kun had not barred the front door, you most certainly would have had to track down and catch Shoichi-chan somewhere in the village. Which would have gotten back to his mother, which would also mean no sweets for you, much less a recommendation from Hotaru-san. If a squad is specifically requested by a client, they usually receive the mission, unless they are unable to attend to their duties," Nara-sensei explained patiently.

"This request signifies that the client was very happy with how you solved your mission and guarantees a second commission. Commissions are what keep you fed and watered, thus having a professional attitude helps you to avoid debts. The better you become, the higher the pay will be per mission."

Which, in turn, means we could choose our own missions. At least on paper, Senshōhseki thought quietly. The metaphoric explosion tag had sparked in her mind.

"Also, as you already know, all of you have talents for different fields. Hayato-kun knows how to survive as a civilian, while Senshōhseki-hime and Joji-kun both have ties to shinobi clans. When you are ready, I will test your chakra's elemental affinities, which should prove somewhat interesting. I am almost certain neither of you have the same element as someone else on our team."

With that, the Genin were dismissed to their individual training.

* * *

Their next noteworthy mission was to catch a cat named Tora. It was a black-furred fiend which they came to hate collectively within only five minutes. Those five minutes were sufficient time for the cat to scratch Takano-san, swipe at Senshōhseki's plated armor (which thankfully protected her from claw marks), and tear Uchiha-san's collared shirt.

Nara-sensei just looked on, completely amused by their plight.

They had gone over basic tracking and non-lethal capture tactics the week before, so Senshōhseki should have seen this coming. Somehow, she had not expected their teacher to sink so low though.

"Alright," she muttered, determination written across her every feature. "This has to stop _now_. Uchiha-san, Takano-san, let's regroup. That _cat_ is too devious to go after without a plan. My sister mentioned in passing that the new Daimyō-sama's wife adores her cats a little too much and they always run off at the first sighting of an escape route. Our target is unlikely to appreciate getting caught and perhaps already experienced in evading capture for a while."

Takano-san and Uchiha-san nodded, huddling closer to their kunoichi teammate.

"So, we bribe the beast?" Takano-san questioned skeptically.

Senshōhseki shrugged. "We can try. There's catnip and fish, but we have to find the cat first. I think the market or the lesser-populated training grounds could be our target's goal. She'd be unlikely to be noticed there and could catch her own food."

Nara-sensei had early on told them to use all their resources. His rather pragmatic motto was "what works, works", although his students maintained that he was just too lazy to get the things he needed from someplace else.

It meant expending energy on extra effort, after all.

"Alright."

Senshōhseki and her teammates pooled their pocket change for a fresh fish and a bundle of catnip. They discussed tactics for a quick, painless (for them) take-down.

Then, Team Nine scoured the village from one end to the other, starting in the market district and working their way out towards the wooden walls in a spiral-pattern.

Two hours later, they got lucky. Senshōhseki sensed the loathsome creature, grinning sweetly.

Takano-san and Uchiha-san readied themselves, fanning out, to cut off any escape routes.

Nara-sensei just watched the proceedings with a smirk.

Senshōhseki hid behind a bush, watching as Tora the cat cleaned her paws as if she was just an innocent little kitty. With narrowed eyes, the nine-year-old focused all of her attention on the target.

Uchiha-san and Takano-san were in position.

Counting down to three, the teammates pounced on the cat. They quickly put her in a wicker-basket, checking to make sure it was the right kitten.

"Black fur with white paws, green eyes, pink nose with black spot," Senshōhseki listed off smilingly. " _Per_ fect."

The boys grinned as well, throwing dark looks at the captured feline.

To butter the animal up, and keep it from destroying the basket the mission desk aide had handed them, Senshōhseki squeezed the fish inside, followed by the catnip.

Self-satisfied, the three Genin turned to their Jōnin-sensei.

"Good job. Your teamwork has been improving. Let's get the troublesome cat back to her mistress," Nara-sensei declared evenly, although his eyes were still glinting with amusement at their antics.

Senshōhseki grinned and carried the basket of occasionally hissing feline back to the Hokage Tower.

They were rather handsomely rewarded by the overjoyed woman who cuddled her poor cat nearly to death. Senshōhseki had to accept a pinched cheek for her "adorableness", but the noblewoman left her alone for the most part.

When Uchiha-san and Takano-san smirked at her plight, the nine-year-old glared warningly at them. They backed off rather quickly after that, remembering that she had an intimidating temper at the last moment.

Nara-sensei just ruffled her wild, spiky locks with somewhat fond amusement.

* * *

However, the second most degrading mission their lazy grump of a team-leader forced them to complete included performing mock-fights for a group of visiting lower-tier nobles that had too much money and time on their hands.

First, Senshōhseki was dressed up in an apprentice geisha-costume and ordered to bring her koto to the inn the nobles stayed at. Meanwhile, her teammates got to dress up in servant's uniforms, which were dyed rather garish colors and apparently very itchy.

Senshōhseki hid her weapons under the heavy silks and placed her bladed hair-chopsticks into a seemingly complicated bun. She hated dressing up like this. Horror visions of her playing in front of a crowd of rowdy nobles flashed before her eyes.

Despite losing some of her timidity, she was still very shy. Especially when thrust into an unknown situation (off the training grounds).

Somehow, and she really would like to discover how, Nara-sensei managed to always find a new way to throw her out of her comfort zone.

Team Nine met up again in front of the inn, all dressed up as specified in the contract.

Nara-sensei appeared to be uncharacteristically worried under his bored mask. His chakra was a touch agitated, which told Senshōhseki that something was going on under the lazy front.

"Alright. Senshōhseki-hime, I will stay behind you. Ignore everyone in there and focus on your instrument," their Jōnin-sensei advised sternly. He sounded strangely paternal in that moment. "Boys, you will behave as instructed. The client has given you your own corner. If anything unforeseen does happen, use the closest exit. We'll regroup at the Tower. If you notice that Senshōhseki-hime stops playing, the same rule applies. Understood?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good luck," Nara-sensei told them. Under his breath, he added softly: "You'll need it, no doubt."

They were admitted to the inn's best room, where all the partitions and paper doors had been thrown open to create as much open space as possible. Senshōhseki was quietly instructed to set up in a very exposed corner of the room.

Nara-sensei seemed to have melted into the shadows of the candle-lit room. The boys sent her rather atypical commiserating looks, but had to go backstage for their own part of the work.

Senshōhseki took a deep breath, tuning her koto and preparing herself for a lengthy performance. She had decided to play the pieces she had been practicing for years, so the chances of her messing up decreased.

Give her a kunai and Nara-sensei's favorite endurance training any day, it would leave her less of a nervous wreck than the mere idea of allowing uppity strangers to stare at her while being forced into performing on her instrument for such a big audience. (The nobles were accompanied by a large entourage, consisting mostly of an endless number of servants and retainers.)

Senshōhseki began to play while pretending to ignore the boring gazes directed at her. At least the majority of the audience was distracted by the mock-fights of her teammates.

As the evening wore on, the sake flowed more and more liberally. The gathering consisted mostly of males, with an odd female servant mixed in, which did not bode well for Senshōhseki's peace of mind. After all, Tsunade-nee-sama had empathetically warned her of drunk men and especially running into a large group of them.

This audience could not be deemed a 'group' though, they were a _crowd_.

A crowd of drunk, increasingly less and less inhibited men.

Thus, as their inhibitions decreased, the leering in her direction increased dramatically.

Senshōhseki was deeply, _deeply_ unsettled. She hated being stared at on a normal day, but being stared at like Makoto-chan would gaze at a particularly scrumptious skewer of Dango...

That was scary as all hell.

However, the nine-year-old hid her trembling fingers, swallowed her nerves, and continued to play on.

Until finally, _finally_ , the client dismissed them. At four in the morning.

After that mission, Senshōhseki was a lot less bothered by the normal stares directed in her direction. Although she stubbornly refused to go near any inn after darkness had set in for an inordinate amount of time.

Her teammates were a lot more vigilant of people staring at her, especially males. And especially when night had set in.

* * *

What took the cake in the degradation department was another mission entirely, several months after their actual graduation date.

Each of the children had thought they would not be humiliated further - until they somehow managed to get stuck with a contract to clean the local hot springs.

Senshōhseki bit back the resigned sigh she felt welling up inside of her, wondering what the team would require for such a mission. However, both boys glared heatedly at their team-leader.

Pretending not to enjoy their misery, the Jōnin in question merrily led them to the bathhouses. Nara-sensei was whistling.

It should have been a large, blaring, neon-orange warning sign.

As soon as they had arrived, their client forced them into ugly bodysuits, old, scratchy, _orange_ yukata over that, and forcefully cleaned each of them with a strong water-jutsu. Only then were they allowed to even enter.

Senshōhseki and the boys were also forced to wear a hairnet, as if their humiliation hadn't yet been extensive enough.

Apparently, the day before had been a 'family day', allowing parents with babies and toddlers to bathe. (You can imagine _that_ mess without further details, the author believes.)

That was the day the young Senju swore to get revenge.

A soft, angelic smile lit her face as she used her Suiton-jutsus to clean pool after pool, filling buckets with filth for the boys to transport elsewhere. There was a certain glint in her usually warm, red eyes that promised nothing good for whomever she thought of.

Both boys learned not to disturb her fantasizing – er, plotting – early on, unless they wanted to get doused with the filthy bubbles of water that she had extracted from the pools.

Takano-san shivered once they heard the chiming, bell-like giggle from their normally stoic teammate. He exchanged a terrified look with his other teammate. Neither of them would get in-between the target and a girl thirsting for vengeance.

If possible, they would beg to be included in the prank she plotted for their sensei. Poor shmuck.

Four hours later, Senshōhseki finished with the cleansing of the pools, which led them to finish scrubbing the pathway on their hands and knees.

"Senshōhseki-chan," Takano-san tried after a while, voice and eyes begging pathetically. As if he was a child whining for candy.

The girl took one look up from her brush, smirked crookedly and went back to work.

Uchiha-san smirked as well, hoping she would cook up something particularly awful.

When the torture was over - er, their mission was completed to their client's satisfaction, all three Genin were dangerously close to simply falling asleep on their feet. They smelled as sweet as any full army latrine and felt about as disgusting too.

The trio left together, too tired to bicker as they usually would. Both boys noted almost absentmindedly that the kunoichi in their midst attempted to appear particularly pathetic: gemstone eyes glistening with tears, white hair dull and in wild disarray, lips trembling as if she was about to cry.

Their sensei managed to look only slightly uncomfortable whenever he met that utterly defeated visage, but turned away almost immediately whenever she stifled a sniffle.

In the boys' humble opinion, it was a brilliant act. (They knew better than to expect a whiny, crying princess by this point. Their third teammate was about as tough and unmovable as a mountain - just like the boys themselves.)

While they finished up their report at the mission desk, a trio of elder shinobi entered the room. It was Team Hiruzen, all of whom had been promoted to Tokubetsu Jōnin a few months previously.

Instantly, the familiar, blonde kunoichi's eyes focused on Senshōhseki, taking in her pathetic appearance, the tears and trembling lips, before she stared hard at their team-leader.

"Seki-chan! What have you done to that cute little girl I left behind?" Jiraiya-san demanded dramatically, having also scrutinized the trio of Genin.

Orochimaru-san said nothing, but seemed intrigued nevertheless. He suddenly seemed to sprout out of thin air next to Senshōhseki, which others would have probably found very creepy. Since they pulled that joint prank, however, the nine-year-old considered him a friendly acquaintance or even a distant friend.

"Bathhouse-duty," Uchiha-san supplied helpfully, glaring disdainfully at his sensei. He had endured all the humiliating missions, from cleaning out the kennels of the Inuzuka to babysitting Shoichi-chan, but this one had really rattled his Uchiha pride.

Abruptly, Tsunade-nee-sama's eyes narrowed further.

"It's okay, Nee-sama," Senshōhseki mumbled softly, still keeping up the beaten puppy image. "Sensei always picks out the missions he thinks suit our talents best."

Slowly, the two male Genin began to really catch onto her plan. Both smirked darkly, never even minding that their teammate was the one to have arranged their revenge.

All three Genin left quite a bit more cheerful than they had been when entering the room assigned to the mission desk.

The last they heard was a threat from Tsunade-nee-sama, who promised to tell Nara-sama's wife all about his cruel mission choices.

* * *

As they had the next day off for various reasons, the trio met their team-leader only two days later for morning practice. He was accompanied by a terrifying woman who gently cradled a toddler in her arms. Nara-sensei appeared quite henpecked and harried, but set them to run their usual laps anyway.

During spars, Nara-sama whispered dramatically: "Well played, Senshōhseki-chan, very well played. You are one troublesome girl. Where has the cute little kunoichi I got settled with after her graduation gone?"

A quick smirk flickered over her features before settling back into the politely blank expression the white-haired Senju usually preferred to showcase in public when not on a mission or with friends. "Thank you, Sensei. I've learned from the best."

That's when Nara Hanako-sama burst out laughing, apparently genuinely delighted by their byplay. The brown-haired toddler in her arms muttered a sleepy "troublesome", echoing her poor father.

"You dears have to join us for dinner soon," the older woman decided spontaneously. "And please call me Hanako, Senshōhseki-hime."

It was the start of a beautiful partnership.


End file.
